Primal
by Lintu68
Summary: Steph and Ranger have a very bitter disagreement and then make up in a rather primal way.
1. Primal

_Summary: Steph and Ranger have a very bitter disagreement and then make up in a rather primal way. Also, Ranger is being a bit of an arrogant jerk, but don't worry, it's all good. BABE. I've done some minor editing to the story, mainly correcting spelling mistakes and such.  
_

_Warning: A lot of bad language and a lot of smut. This story contains graphic and rough sex. It's all consensual though, and no-one gets hurt. At least not in a bad way…:)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, believe me, I'd know if they were._

**

* * *

**

**Primal**

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned -William Congreve_

Stepping inside my apartment, I slammed the door shut, trying to get an outlet for my frustration. The day had been pure hell. I hadn't managed to catch any skips and then I had a massive fight with Joe about Ranger.

A couple of weeks ago I had finally realized that Ranger was never going to let me into his life. Even though I knew he had feelings for me, he had shown me that "we" were never going to happen. I had decided to move on, and had since then been in an on-again phase with Morelli, and was pretty much planning on staying with him. I was in love with Ranger, I knew that, but I also loved Joe, and I knew we could make it as a couple if we really tried. Of course I was sad at the fact that I was never going to get a chance with Ranger, but I felt it was best that I didn't dwell on it anymore. But ever since Joe and I had decided we were going to try to make it as a couple, Ranger had been completely obnoxious. He was constantly stealing kisses in the alley, baiting me, clearly stepping in on Joe. I didn't know how to stop him from making suggestions and sexual innuendos, and today when I was dropping of a skip at the cop shop, Morelli had witnessed one of our encounters. Needless to say, he was furious.

The past three hours he had been going on and on about how I was "sleeping around" with Ranger, and how Ranger was always going to come between us. I had tried to reason with him. Tried telling him that I was just as furious with Ranger as he was, but nothing helped. So now we were once again on a break, and I was absolutely fuming. Ranger had managed to ruin my relationship, completely against my will, and the next time I saw him I was going to rip him a new one.

I was just going to grab a beer from the fridge when I noticed the man himself standing in my living room. He did the almost smile and I had to restrain myself from grabbing his throat and strangling him.

"Hey Babe."

"Don't you 'hey Babe' me" I started, "you tired of stealing kisses in the alley, thought you'd come for the real deal now?" I asked, venom in my voice.

A look of confusion flickered across his face, only to be replaced by the blank mask.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But then again, you probably enjoy seeing me miserable, seeing as you do everything in your power to ruin my life."

"Babe?" he asked, blank face firmly in place. "Care to explain what's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong, you're the fucking reason I'm mad!" I practically yelled. Right now I didn't care if I was going to end up in a Third World country in Africa, I just needed to let him know what a jerk he was. "Thanks to your poaching and all those kisses in the alley, Joe thinks I'm screwing around with you"

"I could make that happen." Ranger stepped closer, running his finger down my neck in a gesture designed to turn me on.

"You arrogant son of a bitch, you really think you're gonna get laid?" I couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming here and just expecting me to give in to you like one of your bimbos?" I asked taking a step away from him. Under the belt I know, and I really didn't know if Ranger slept with a lot of women, but right then, it felt appropriate.

"I don't sleep around" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"No, because you don't even do relationships!" I quipped. "It's not possible to sleep around when you never commit to anyone."

"Calm down." he tried. "What exactly have I done to make to mad at me?"

"You've made it perfectly clear to me that you don't want a relationship, you even sent me back to Morelli. I'm tired of waiting for you. And now, when I'm trying to really make it work with Joe, you just won't leave me alone!"

A thought suddenly hit me. "You just can't stand to see me happy, can you?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to one side, watching him thoughtfully. "You sent me away, and now you can't stand not having me.You want to be the one in my bed. That's it isn't it?"

I could see the muscles of his jaw working. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said through clenched teeth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I hissed, stepping closer, stabbing him in the chest with my finger. "For some twisted reason you think that if you can't have me, no-one else can either. Well guess what? You had your chance, and you screwed up. I'll never be yours, so leave me the fuck alone already!"

Ranger took a quick step towards me and grabbed my arm, pressing me violently up against the wall, effectively trapping me between the wall and his hard body. He placed both his hands on either side of my head, pressing up against my body, and against my will I felt the familiar stirrings of lust deep in my abdomen. He had a dangerous look on his face, his eyes liquid ebony, daring me to look away. "Fine," he said, in a deceivingly soft voice "I'll leave you alone. Just tell me something." he leaned in even closer, his lips grazing my earlobe, creating shivers down my spine, coating my skin in goose bumps. "Do you wish it's me inside of you when he fucks you?"

He kissed me below my ear and my body reacted to the touch, betraying me. My nipples became hard and sensitive, and I felt the wetness between my legs. He knew the effect he had on me, and he was using it to wear down my defenses so I tried my best not to react. I knew there was no use in trying to shove him away, so I just turned my head away from him.

I felt him smile against my neck. He knew what he was doing to me, and I hated it. "Tell me you don't have the urge to scream my name when you're coming. Tell me you don't dream about me. That you don't think about that one night we shared. Tell me you don't think about how good it felt to have me deep inside of you. Tell me that and I will back off."

He had thrust his hand inside my shirt and was doing wonderful things to my nipples, making it impossibly hard for me to think. But I really didn't want to give in to him; this was just his way of taking what he wants. I'd been here before, and that time he'd left me the next morning with nothing but a go-back-to-Morelli-speech.

"No" I said, my voice rough with passion that I didn't want to feel "I don't think about you. You're nothing to me."

"Liar!" Ranger screamed, slamming his hand against the wall beside my head, making me jump. I wasn't afraid he was going to hurt me, but he did catch me unaware. I felt a brief flash of satisfaction for making Batman lose control, before he began talking again. "You're lying. You want me just as badly as I want you. You tried to make do with Morelli but he's not quite cutting it is he?" He moved his hands back to my breasts, pinching one nipple roughly, making me gasp involuntarily and try to press myself harder against him. "You're only mad at me for baiting you because you know just how good it can be. You're mad at me for pushing you away, for being the reasonable one."

"Reasonable?? You're calling turning your back on the only person you really love, reasonable?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, shoving him hard in his chest with every other word, doing the Italian anger thing. "You fucking moron!"

I could see Ranger fighting for control. He was breathing hard, eyes shooting daggers at me.

"You think you have the answer to every fucking question, don't you?" he asked. He was rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. "You live in this fairy tale where everything is black and white. Well let me tell you something, _Babe_…" he said, making the endearment sound childish and stupid. "...in the real world, everything doesn't always work out. Deal with it!"

"So that's your fucking answer then? Deal with it? Well I'm dealing with my problem right now." I said, looking him straight in the eye. "Leave my home now, and don't come back."

"Fine!" he said, turning around and storming out the door.

I stood perfectly still after he left, trying to understand what just happened. My heart was racing and I was panting. I felt like I had all the worries of the world on my shoulders and the one person who could help me just walked out the door.

I had barely been alone 20 seconds before Ranger came crashing back through the door, and just like that my anger was back at full force.

"You know what? I'm not gonna leave!" he said, slowly stalking towards me.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll leave." I said, walking past him towards the door.

I had barely made it past him when he grabbed my arm and slammed me back first up against the wall, capturing my lips in a bruising kiss. He roughly shoved his tongue inside my mouth, not taking no for an answer. I was probably going to have a bruised lip tomorrow, but right then, that was exactly what I needed.

It only took me a second to answer the kiss with equal passion. Our tongues were dueling, fighting for supremacy, teeth scraping our lips. Running my hands through his long hair I took two handfuls and pulled down hard, forcing his head backwards, presenting his throat to me. I kissed and bit my way up his collar bone to where his neck and shoulder met, where I stopped. I licked at the skin, tasting the wonderful thing that is pure male. I deepened the kiss, sucking hard on the skin, making him gasp and try to pull away. I strengthened my grip on his hair, forcing him to stay still as I bit down hard on the place where I had marked him. He shivered and gripped my hip violently, the other hand at the back of my head pressing my teeth deeper into his skin. At the first taste of blood I finally released his hair and raised my head. He was breathing hard and lowered his head, looking at me with fire in his eyes.

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, discarding the bra as well, leaving me in only my jeans. He brought his head down and sucked my nipple into his mouth, using his hand to pinch the other one hard. Sensations washed over me, leaving me breathless and wanting more. More contact, more pleasure, more pain, anything. I shoved him away from me and started to unbutton his cargos with frantic moves. When I could get my hand inside I reached in and grabbed his very impressive hard on. He growled and tried to press himself more firmly against my hand while kissing me. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, sucking hard on it, almost making me come on the spot. His hands were back on my breasts, driving me crazy with need for him. His thigh was pressed between my legs, putting heavenly pressure on my acing clit, but I still needed more.

"I need you inside me." I panted. "Now!"

Ranger quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. Lifting me off the ground, he placed my legs around his waist, my back supported by the wall. Not bothering with removing my panties, he just pushed them aside and buried himself to the hilt inside of me. Without pausing to let me get used to the sheer size of him, he started to pump into me with long, hard strokes, making me feel fuller than ever. The feeling was incredible. Raw, primitive and devastatingly sexy. Raking my nails across his back I was sure to leave marks, if not draw blood. I tried not to pass out from the merciless sensations coursing through my body and cried out when Ranger reached down and assaulted my extremely sensitive clit with vigor.

Whenever I masturbate there's that point when everything gets too intense, my clit gets too sensitive and I have to back down, afraid of the feeling. Ranger didn't stop. He just kept fucking me against the wall, kept abusing my clit until I could taste the adrenalin at the back of my throat and felt my whole body tense, completely out of my control. I felt the heat start deep in my abdomen and race through every single part of my body, making every part of me tingle and throb. I just kept rising and rising higher than I've every been before, and I hadn't even come yet.

Ranger's lips found the sensitive skin on my neck and licked and sucked. He bit down hard, the pain mixing with the pleasure, enhancing it, creating an all time high. I felt like I was on fire. Every fiber of my being focused on feeling him inside of me, his fingers on my clit and his teeth on my neck. I came violently, shaking and screaming his name, the intensity breathtaking. The waves crashed over me again and again, not letting me come down even for air. I felt Ranger stiffen and then felt him come deep inside of me, sending me into a new wave of ecstasy. I felt like I was on a never ending roller coaster of pleasure and pain, mixed in a deeply addictive combination. Brutal sensations shattering my body, ripping me apart.

What felt like hours later finally came down from the high, the occasional aftershock making my body tremble. We were both breathing hard, leaning against each other, trying to regain movement in our limbs. Ranger carefully put me down before taking a step backwards.

"I can't feel my legs." I said, wonder in my voice. Not the smartest thing to say, but then again, Ranger had literally fucked my brains out just minutes before.

Ranger just smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

I looked up at him through my lashes, a mischievous smile on my lips. "I'm still pissed at you, you know."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Please leave me a review and tell me about it._


	2. Carnal

_Summary: Steph and Ranger have a very bitter disagreement and then make up in a rather primal way. Also, Ranger is being a bit of an arrogant jerk, but don't worry, it's all good. BABE._

_Warning: Smut. This story contains graphic and rough sex. It's all consensual though, and no-one gets hurt. At least not in a bad way…:)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, believe me, I'd know if they were._

**

* * *

****Primal**

**Chapter 2 – Carnal**

_Nobody will ever win the Battle of the Sexes. There's just too much fraternizing with the enemy. -Henry Kissinger_

I was pacing back and forth in my apartment: kitchen, living room, bedroom. Rex watched me, amused, whiskers twitching every time I came into his view. I had just called Ranger and asked him to come over and now I was nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew what I wanted to happen. I wanted him to admit to his feelings for me and come to his senses regarding the no relationship rule.

It had been two weeks since my encounter with Ranger and I hadn't seen him since. Joe was still furious with me, and I was still furious with Ranger. But I'd had two weeks to come to terms with my feelings and had realized that my anger towards Ranger was probably more due to his inability to recognize his feelings for me, than the fact that he had managed to break up me and Joe. Secretly, I was happy for the breakup. Even though I had decided to make it work with Joe, the thought of being his housewife scared me half to death. Every time I thought about us marrying I started to hyperventilate and had to sit down. But a life with Ranger, on the other hand, didn't frighten me half as much. When I explored that thought, I always ended up with a smile on my lips. Turns out maybe Ranger did me a favor after all, and for some reason that frustrated the hell out of me. I was still a little pissed at him for having the nerve to poach when I was clearly spoken for, but I'd decided I'd allow him to do some serious groveling later. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

As much as I didn't want to be a housewife for Morelli, I also didn't want to play along with Ranger's game of empty flirtation. I loved Ranger, I was furious with him. But most of all, I wanted him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything else. And I was going to get him. The stupid no relationship rule was going to bite the dust, courtesy of Stephanie Plum, seductress extraordinaire.

I had finally made up my mind and now all I had to do was get my man. Easier said than done when the man in question is a stubborn fool, but hey, I could do stubborn just as well as he could. Maybe even better.

Which leads me to why I was currently pacing in my apartment. Ranger was on his way and would be here any minute now. I tried to channel my inner sex goddess and took a deep breath. "You can do this Steph, it's only Ranger." I tried to assure myself. I needed a plan. Make Ranger realize he can't live without me. Yeah, that was it. Simple, easy to remember. I was pacing and mumbling to myself, acting generally insane when I heard him.

"You talking to yourself now?"

I must have jumped several feet in the air. "Shit, make some noise, will you! You scared the crap out of me."

"Babe."

"Yeah I know. I need to be more aware of my surroundings… And I would be if you made some noise. How am I supposed to be aware of you when you move like that?"

Ranger just looked mildly amused and sat down in the armchair in my living room.

"You called?" he asked.

He was obviously not going to make this easy for me, so I decided to jump right in. After all, my master plan was rather simple, and we all know offense is the best defense.

"So, you got what you wanted. I'm single again. What you gonna do about it?"

I think I caught Ranger off guard for once. The blank mask seemed to fail him, and he looked genuinely surprised, and not a little uneasy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously managed to get your will and break me and Joe up. What's the next step in this plan of yours?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked again. If I didn't know better I'd say Ranger was stalling for time.

"Well, I assumed you want me for yourself, since no-one else get to have me. I thought you wanted a relationship this time." I paused for effect. "'Or did you just plan to fuck me and leave me again? You sure have that one down to a fine art."

I thought I saw a fleeting look of hurt on his face at that comment.

"Stephanie, Babe, you know what my life is like." he said, sounding distinctly pained. He was sitting in the armchair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "I can't fit a relationship into my life, it's just too dangerous."

He looked surprisingly vulnerable, and I felt a tug at my heart. I really loved this man, but he just couldn't seem to get his head out off his ass. I walked over from my place on the couch and kneeled in front of him.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of attracting my own stalkers. At any rate I'd be safer with you than I am on my own. If I'm with you, you'll protect me."

"I can't."

I felt the rage begin to boil inside of me at his stubbornness. I really just wanted to scream at him and run away, but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. I decided to put my feelings into more productive use. So I leaned up and kissed him. Hard and passionately.

It took him completely by surprise, but in true Batman fashion, he was quick to recover. In a matter of seconds, he was kissing me back, full force. I felt the effects of the kiss in every cell of my body. My nipples stood at attention and soon became almost painfully hard. I felt the dampness between my legs and realized I needed him badly, but first, I wanted him to need me just as badly. I wanted him to beg for it.

He grabbed my arms and made to stand up, undoubtedly to move us to the bedroom. But instead of letting him, I pushed him forcefully back into the chair. He looked a little surprised at my dominant behavior.

"Babe?"

I remained kneeling and reached forward to the very obvious bulge in his cargos. I grabbed him over his pants and stroke him roughly, making him groan and thrust into my hand. As I continued to manipulate his very impressive hard on through his pants, I used my other hand to press firmly against his chest, making it very clear to him that he was to stay seated.

After making sure he wasn't going to interrupt my explorations, I quickly unfastened his cargos and tugged at them, motioning for him to lift his hips. After disposing of the cargos, his shoes and socks, and finding out that he did indeed go commando, I stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. I had to stop for a second at the sight that was in front of me. Ranger completely naked in my chair, looking up at me with lust written all over his face, a massive erection between his legs. And me, fully clothed, and for once, completely in control.

Ranger had enough of my staring and growled, reaching out for me. I swatted his hand away and kneeled down in front of him again. I smiled up at him and leaned forward, slowly licking him, all the way from the base of his cock to the head. He drew a sharp breath and his hips lifted from the chair as of their own command. I continued to lick in circles around the head, making him squirm. Suddenly I took him inside of my mouth, as far as I could. He let out a surprised sound and his hands came up to my head. He grabbed fisted my hair and pushed me further down on him. I immediately stopped.

"Babe" he groaned. "Don't stop."

I grabbed his hands and placed them on the arm rests, pressing down lightly in a signal not to move his hands.

"If you touch me, I stop. If you move your hands, I stop. It's up to you."

"Not fair Babe." he said, but leaving his hands on the arm rests.

I smiled at him and leaned down to resume my explorations. I continued to lick him, alternating between long firm strokes along his length, and small, rapid licks at the underside of the head. His knuckles were turning white with his gripping the arm rests so hard. He was squirming and gasping, trying not to lose control. I sucked him into my mouth, trying to swallow all of him and wrapped my hand around what I couldn't fit into my mouth. He gasped at that and in the corner of my eye I saw him lifting his hand towards my head, stopping himself just in time and grabbing the arm rest again.

"Holy shit, Babe. Steph, please don't stop."

Going down on him, sucking him and generally mimicking the sex act was quickly getting to me, and I felt myself become more turned on by the minute, my panties soaked. I could feel him getting closer, so I stopped and stood up.

"Babe." He groaned, sending me a tortured look.

I quickly removed my jeans and panties and climbed on top of him in the chair, straddling his lap. He immediately grabbed my hips, pulling me down hard while lifting his hips, entering me fast and hard, making my breath catch at the intense jolt of pleasure.

"Chirst, Babe, you're wet."

I used my thigh and pelvic muscles to move up and down in small circles, making both of us pant. Ranger's hands came up and he started to take of my shirt, pulling it over my head. It momentarily caught at my head, capturing my hands above my head and sending me into blindness. Ranger chose that exact moment to suck on of my nipples into his mouth, biting down, the slight pain and my trapped hands making my body throb with burning pleasure.

I finally managed to get my hands free from the T-shirt and ran them through his hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulling his head against me, pressing his mouth more firmly against my breast. He took my hint and alternated sucking hard and biting and nibbling on my breasts and nipples, the pain and pleasure making my body pulsate.

I increased my pace in his lap, taking him deeper and harder at every downward motion. I could feel Ranger's hands digging into the flesh at my back, and I could feel his nails leaving crescent shaped marks where they dug into my skin. He brought one of his hands to my front and reaching down, found my clit and pinched it roughly. I screamed at the sudden shock to my senses. The heat of the impending orgasm was racing through me, making me acutely aware of every single nerve in my body. Ranger kept up his fierce assault, never slowing down enough to let me gain some control of the tumult that my mind and body was in.

My limbs grew numb as I finally reached that point where everything else fades away and the only thing you are aware of is the all-consuming, piercing pleasure that takes over your body. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. The only thing I could do was feel the brutal strength of the orgasm ripping through me, making my blood boil. I screamed in intense pleasure, arching my back, pressing my nipple harder into Ranger's mouth, almost pleading him to bite harder. He obeyed and sent me literally flying. I couldn't tell were I ended and Ranger started. I thought I heard Ranger scream my name as he came inside of me, but given the strength of my orgasm, it could have been anything. He kept up his onslaught to my clit and nipples until my orgasm reached it's end, finally giving me opportunity to gather myself after the tremendous battery on my senses. We were panting, lying in a heap on the armchair, our arms around each other, aftershocks making me shiver.

When I was finally able to talk again I decided Ranger had had enough of a respite from my plan to make him mine.

"So, you really don't mind me dating other people then, do you?"

Odd thing to say when you're still glowing from a recent, and I might add fantastic, orgasm, you think? Ranger was certainly surprised. I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to hear right know, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"No I don't mind, not at all. Be my guest."

"Good, because I have a date tomorrow." I said, watching him closely for a reaction. "Of course I wouldn't go if you and I were an item, but since that's obviously not the case…"

"No" he said, through gritted teeth. "Have fun."

Turns out Ranger is really easy to read if you know what to look for. And right now I could tell by the small lines that appeared next to his eyes and the muscle working in his jaw, that he didn't at all like what I'd just said. Good. Now all I needed to do was find a date for tomorrow.

_

* * *

__A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think._


	3. Playing Dirty

_Warning: Some language and smut. This story contains graphic and rough sex. It's all consensual though, and no-one gets hurt. At least not in a bad way…:)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, believe me, I'd know if they were._

**

* * *

****Primal**

**Chapter 3 – Playing Dirty**

_Is sex dirty? Only if it's done right.__ -__Woody Allen_

"How about that one?" Lula asked, sipping her margarita while pointing at a slimy looking guy with slicked-back dark hair, wearing a cheap suit and pointy shoes.

"I'm not gonna go on a date with someone who looks like he would get along with Vinnie."

"Damn girl, you need to stop being so picky."

It was a few hours after my run in with Ranger at my apartment, and Lula and I had been sitting in this bar for over an hour, trying to pick out an unsuspecting victim who I could date in order to make Ranger jealous. In that hour I had turned down every single male individual in the place. After all, Ranger set the bar kind of high.

I had started to doubt the intelligence of my plan the second after Ranger left my apartment, leaving me with only the I-had-sex-with-Batman-smile on my face and a hickey on my right breast. But determined to still see my plan through, I had called for reinforcements. Hence Lula trying to set me up with anything that looked remotely human and had a penis - the looking human part optional.

I had just resigned to the fact that I might have to settle for someone who wasn't quite Batman material, when I heard Lula gasp beside me.

"Oh boy… There's your man, no question about it."

Looking over, I was inclined to agree. The guy in question had apparently just walked in and was gorgeous. I guessed he was close to me in age, maybe a few years younger. He was wearing worn jeans that seemed moulded onto him, emphasizing his great ass, and one of those painted-on T-shirts, shoving off his chest and abs. And best of all, he was blond, the complete opposite of Ranger. He turned towards me, probably noticing my stare, and gave me the cutest smile, dimples and everything. I felt myself blush, but raised my glass and nodded my head in a silent greeting. He smiled wider and started towards us.

"Uuh, you go girl, I think it's time for me to head home now. I'm sure Hottie over there will get you home safely." Lula said and winked at me.

"No, no, no." I whispered as I watched him come closer. "You can't leave me, what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll be just fine. Just get yourself a date for tomorrow, and call me tomorrow morning." she said and left.

I tentatively looked up as Hottie came to stand in front of my, now empty, table.

"Hey" I tried.

"Hey" he answered.

"So…" I continued after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah" he said.

Great. Now we can exchange monosyllables all evening. Makes for really stimulating conversation. Apparently Hottie was thinking along the same lines, because he gave a small chuckle extended his hand to me.

"I'm sorry. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Scott. Is this seat taken?"

"No, it's not. I'm Stephanie." I said, shaking his hand, a smile on my lips. Maybe Hottie wasn't so bad after all.

It turns out Scott was a really nice guy, very cute and incredibly boring. Twenty minutes and two drinks later, I was feeling the buzz, and bored out of my mind. I was seriously considering stabbing myself in the eye with the tiny umbrella that came with my overly sweet drink, just to get away from Scott. That's when I felt small shivers run down my spine, my nipples automatically becoming hard. Ranger was in the building.

I immediately sat up straighter and tried to look around. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was somewhere close. I debated leaving, but decided I'd rather try to make him jealous. I leaned in close to Scott and pretended to have the funniest, most scintillating conversation ever. If Scott wondered why I suddenly became very interested after spending the past twenty minutes poking holes in my napkin, he didn't show it. I laughed loudly at something he said, and touched my hand to his arm, making him smile that cute smile with the dimples. If Ranger was here, he was bound to have noticed us by now.

After fifteen minutes of pretending to be interested in Scott's monologue about the merits of paper versus plastic, I was exhausted and desperately needed a break, so I excused myself to the bathroom. I quickly took care of business and freshened up. I really didn't want to lead Scott on, but unfortunately for him he played a crucial part in my plan. I checked myself out in the mirror and decided I looked good. I was wearing a short jean skirt and a white button up blouse, with just enough buttons undone to show some cleavage, but not be indecent. My hair lay in big curls past my shoulders and had that just fucked quality about it. I gave it a fluff for good measure and walked out of the restroom.

I had barely taken a few steps, when I felt someone grab my arm roughly and ramming me up against the wall. I drew air into my lungs in order to scream my heart out, but felt a large hand clamp down my mouth, effectively silencing me. Someone shoved me into a nearby storage room and shut the door. I didn't know what to do, and was freaking out when the lights came on. I drew a sharp breath when I saw Ranger standing in front of me; his eyes black as the night. My body immediately reacted to the closeness and I felt a gush of wetness between my legs. Cursing my body I willed my nipples to not give me away, but apparently they take orders from everyone but me, and were now standing proud against the thin materials of my bra and shirt.

"Having fun, are you?" he asked, slowly taking a step closer, causing me to take a step back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I said, trying to sound confident. He closed the space between us. I was startled when I felt the wall at my back, apparently storage rooms aren't that big when you're trapped with an alpha male.

"I really need to get back to…" shit, I couldn't remember his name. Sam? Steve? Scott? That's it, Scott. "I really need to get back to Scott" Dear God, please let him not notice my little slip.

Ranger smiled knowingly, but didn't comment on my little lapse. Instead he ran his hands trough my hair, down my neck, over my collar bones and just skimming my breasts down to my waist. There he stopped for a second before continuing down. When he reached the hem of my skirt, he slid his hands underneath it. I gasped at the first feel of skin on skin. It felt as if his touch literally burned me. His fingers slipped inside my panties, and he raised an eyebrow at me when he found me soaking wet.

He gave me that arrogant smile men do, when they think they've accomplished something great, and it really pissed me off. Here he was, interrupting my search for a date, and and expecting me to just fall at his feet in a freaking closet. Think again Batman.

"Stop." I gasped, as his fingers drew circles over my clit.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'? I told you to… Holy shit." He had thrust two long fingers inside of me and was now manipulating my G-spot as well as my clit. I quickly rethought my strategy and decided I could probably fit a Ranger-induced orgasm in there somewhere. Like right now.

"You really gonna date that guy?" Ranger asked, skilfully using his fingers inside of me, making me yearn for more.

"I was going to, but I might be willing to reconsider" I stated, breathless. "Given the right incentive of course."

"Good." He was kissing the side of my neck, and quickly removed my panties before resuming what he was doing, his fingers inside of me slowly driving me mad with need.

I craned my neck to the side, giving him better access to work his magic. He kissed and nibbled on my neck and up to the sensitive skin below my ear. When he sucked my earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it I let out a gasp, his lips making me forget all about Scott. His right hand was in my panties, driving me wild, his left hand had by now undone the buttons of my blouse and was busy playing with my very sensitive nipples, and his lips were sucking and nibbling their way back down to my collar bone. I was well on my way to heaven, and I was getting there in record time.

I felt the familiar heat start to build down low and slowly make its way upwards in waves of pleasure. All of my senses were heightened to turn every single touch, every single caress, into passion and pleasure, consuming my body with the raw intensity. I felt my muscles tighten and fisted my hands in Ranger's shirt, trying to stay upright. As I came, Ranger clamped his hand down over my mouth, silencing my cries to the outside world. He kept up the torture to my clit, his fingers still working feverishly inside of me, prolonging my orgasm until it turned almost painful. Still he wouldn't let me finish, but instead he bit down on my nipple. I tried to scream, his hand preventing me from eliciting any real sound. I could have sworn that my body broke into a million pieces when the pain of his teeth on my nipple mixed with the intense pleasure I was experiencing. My back arched of its own volition and my legs could no longer hold my weight. I was hanging on Ranger's hand, the weight creating more pressure and more pleasure.

Just when I thought I would pass out, he stopped, quickly grabbing me and placing me on the floor on my back. I could barely breathe after the massive orgasm, and didn't realize what was happening before I felt him between my legs, probing at my entrance. He was harder than I'd ever felt him and I briefly wondered if I could take anymore and live to tell the tale. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when he mercilessly drove his cock inside of me, filling me completely. I had no idea when he had managed to unbutton his jeans, and I really didn't care. I was loving every second of this.

He stayed completely still for a moment, allowing both him and me to pull ourselves together a bit. Then he started fucking me in earnest. The closet wasn't very big and I had my foot propped up against the wall and something hard was poking me in the back, but all I could think about was Ranger inside of me. He set a fast and hard pace, taking complete control. All I could do was hang on to him, teeth and nails, which I did. I probably broke his skin with my nails digging into his lower back where his shirt had ridden up.

The second orgasm hit me fast and violently, the convulsions shaking my body and the pleasure engulfing me completely. The sheer force of my climax sent my mind spiralling into oblivion. This was Nirvana and I was never going home again.

As fast as the climax had hit me, it faded, leaving me panting and heaving for air. I felt as if I had just run a marathon, and I would happily do it again. It was fast, it was hard and it was perfect. At some point Ranger must have reached his climax too, because he was now leaning on his elbow, looking at me.

"God, you're beautiful"

I was too exhausted to blush, so I just stared up at him. He stood and helped me stand up. He kissed me tenderly and dare I say lovingly, and buttoned my blouse back up in a caring gesture, knuckles grazing my breasts. I felt a shiver at the touch and was astonished. You'd think I'd have had enough to last me a year by now, but still my body was reacting to him. There's Batman for you.

"So, you gonna go back out there and tell Blondie he hasn't got a chance?"

I felt a flash of guilt when I remembered Scott and wondered if he was still there. I had no idea how long I had been gone. I looked over at Ranger, trying to read him to see what he meant with that last statement.

"What are we exactly?" I asked, hoping for the best.

Ranger looked a little uncomfortable with the question, and hesitated a second.

"We're friends."

I waited for a continuation, but to no avail. I felt my blood begin to boil, rage simmering just beneath the surface. This man had to be the most stubborn son of a bitch known to man. I slowly counted to ten and took a deep breath.

"So you're saying that you don't want me to see other people, but you don't want us to be a couple either?"

"Well…" he said, looking a little sheepish.

"You can't have it both ways. Either we're a couple, or I'm dating Scott." Got the name right this time.

He didn't answer, so I took that as my cue to leave. I had my hand on the door knob when he said in a low voice:

"This isn't over yet, Babe." No, it certainly wasn't.

I ventured out into the bar, looking for all purposes like I had just been thoroughly fucked, my hair mussed, my lips swollen and red, and a healthy glow to my cheeks. I found Scott in the same spot where I'd left him. Any other man would have left already, or hooked up with another girl, but he was waiting for me. I felt a quick stab of guilt at using this sweet, but oh so boring, man for my own private battle, but quickly shoved the feeling away and smiled at him. He immediately lit up and kind of reminded me of a puppy.

"Are you all right? You've been gone forever. I was just about to come and look for you."

"I'm fine. I'm feeling a little under the weather though. Could you walk me to my car?"

"Sure, I'll walk you. You do look kind of feverish." he said, looking into my eyes, probably mistaking the shimmer in them for fever instead of anger and afterglow.

Scott was the perfect gentleman, walking me to my car, making sure I had everything. Before I drove home, I got his phone number, he got mine and we made plans for a date to go dancing tomorrow night. Tomorrow I would actually make an effort to listen to him I decided.

Back at my apartment, I flopped down on my bed, completely spent after my day. Fighting and fucking with Ranger was really exhausting. I just couldn't believe how stubborn he could be. The mere thought of it made me angry and frustrated all over again. You know that saying: Everything goes in love and war? Well this was both and I was going to prevail.

_

* * *

__A/N: Reviews are always welcome, and highly appreciated. I didn't feel this chapter at all, so this was basically me being lazy…I promise the next chapter will find Scott a bit more interesting and Ranger just a bit jealous... ;) _Any ideas or thoughts about this chapter or what you might want to see in future chapters? Please leave me a review, and I'll happily take it into consideration. 


	4. Desire

_A/N: A big thank you to everybody who has reviewed. The reviews are what keep the story going, and they make me want to write so much faster. So keep them coming. :)_

_Skylar747 - thank you for the idea! lol_

_Warnings: Slight smut._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, believe me, I'd know if they were._

**

* * *

****Primal**

**Chapter 4 – Desire**

_Man is the only animal whose desires increase as they are fed; the only animal that is never satisfied.__ -__Henry George_

I was watching myself in the mirror in my bedroom and was feeling pretty happy with the result of two hours worth of preparing for my date. I was wearing a midnight blue dress that brought out my eyes. The dress was made of a smooth light fabric and the flowy skirt fell a few inches above my knees. It was perfect to go dancing in, and it made me look seriously hot. My eyes were lined with black, and my lips nude, giving me an ethereal look.

Earlier in the day I had been to the bonds office to check on FTAs. Unfortunately business was pretty low so I'd have to find another way to pay rent. I did, however, find Lula there, which in itself was a little weird since it was Saturday. She had offered to accompany me to the mall, and three hours and a stop at McDonald's later, we had found the dress I was currently wearing and the perfect FMPs to go with it. Of course the rent problem was now even more urgent, but the shoes were top priority.

Scott was taking me dancing to this new, and I hear very hot, club and I was really looking forward to it. I hadn't been dancing in ages, and even if I'm no goddess on the dance floor, I can move pretty well. I was just stepping into my FMPs and grabbing my little clutch when I heard a knock at the door. He was a few minutes early, but that was fine. Smiling I opened the door, only to find a very sexy Ranger outside. I stopped dead in my track and just let my eyes wander over him, taking in the incredibly hot man that is Ranger. He was wearing jeans that probably were made with him in mind, and one of those t-shirts that he wears which make me want to wrestle him down and fuck him on the spot. I slowly took all of him in and when I finally reached his eyes he had an amused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, switching from instant arousal to defensive mode.

"Looking good, Babe." he said, eyeing me in much the same way I had him just a minute ago. "Can I come in?"

"No, I have a date. And he'll be here any minute. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Me and some of the guys from RangeMan are going out. I was wondering if you'd want to join us?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but I already have a date, remember?" I said, trying not to sound too happy with myself. "Thanks for asking though." I smiled.

"You should probably go now." I continued when I didn't get an answer from him.

"Yeah… Wouldn't want to give your _date_ the wrong impression." he said, sounding a little bitter.

"Exactly" I quipped, closing the door in his face. Holy shit, he was going to kill me, no-one closes the door on Batman… It's in the same category as hanging up the phone on him. Strictly forbidden. Probably law in some states. I took a deep breath and checked the peephole. Ranger was gone. Thank God for small favors. I leaned back against the door and tried to pull myself together and a knock on the door promptly scared the shit out of me.

I opened the door again, but instead of a deadly sexy Ranger I found an almost equally sexy Scott. He smiled and handed me a single pink rose.

"You look absolutely stunning." he said, looking me up and down with admiration clear on his face.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

He flashed me the dimples and I felt my legs go soft. No, not bad at all. I put the rose in a vase and we were off. He rode down in the elevator with me, doing small talk the whole time. When we got outside I felt a moment of panic when I thought we were heading to Ranger's car. But apparently Scott had the same taste in cars as Batman himself, since he drove a black Porsche Turbo.

"That's your car?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, this is my car." he said, looking funny at me, probably wondering why I was watching the car as if I expected it to jump up and bite me. Scott opened the door and I got into the passenger seat. I ran my hands over the leather and burrowed into the seat, pretending it was Ranger's car. I caught myself doing it and immediately stopped.

We drove to the outskirts of Trenton and parked at a large building that looked pretty average, hadn't it been for the unbelievably long line of people outside. Apparently everyone it Trenton wanted to dance tonight. I looked at the line resignedly and tried to determine how long we would have to stand outside. But apparently Scott had other ideas and headed straight for the door. He did one of those complicated hand shakes with the bouncer and three seconds later we were inside the sexiest club I'd ever seen. It wasn't sleazy or anything. It was just sexy. Deep oranges and reds adorned the walls, and the music was Latin with a very sensual beat, alternating songs with a salsa beat with slower, more sensual songs.

We grabbed one of the few empty tables and Scott ordered us drinks. I didn't hear what he ordered, but I was hoping it was something strong. I could really use some liquid courage if I was going to pull off this date and make Ranger jealous. As soon as we got our drinks I took a big sip and nearly choked on it. Yep, this would do just fine. The alcohol settled in my belly and I felt the familiar heat that came with it. I felt a tingle and got the strangest feeling that Ranger was close, but I pinned that on the booze.

Scott and I chatted for a while, and I learned that he wasn't all that boring if you made an effort to actually listen to him. Apparently he was a chef at a local restaurant. What could be better than that? He was the complete opposite of Ranger. He was blond, he appreciated good food and he was sane; whereas Ranger was dark, a salad freak and not even close to sane. Scott really was the perfect man. Leave it to me to fall for the insane salad freak.

After a few drinks I was swaying with the beat and feeling the music. Apparently Scott got the hint and asked me to dance. We danced to the very steamy songs, and I was staring to feel very comfortable dancing close to Scott. His hands were everywhere, making me feel warm in all the right places. I was enjoying myself immensely when I heard a voice that made me freeze in place.

"Can I cut in?"

I felt Scott tense. He looked at Ranger and frowned.

"I don't think so." Scott said, looking him straight in the eyes.

I can't believe he had the guts to do that. Ranger was staring at him with murder in his eyes. If he had looked at me that way, I'd have peed my pants.

"How about we ask the lady. Babe?"

I looked at him, trying to resist, but in the end the temptation of dancing with Ranger won out. It wasn't like dancing with Batman was something you got to do on a regular basis. I sent Scott an apologetic look and told him I'd just be a few minutes. I had no idea what Ranger was doing here. Although, he had said he was going out with the guys. I just never thought they'd go to a place like this.

Turning to Ranger I drew a breath at the intensity in his eyes. He reached for me and drew me flush with his body just as a new song started to play an erotic Latin beat.

Ranger and I slowly started to move and I immediately realized that Ranger can dance. Ranger can dance really well. He moved with the ease and grace of someone who has rhythm in his blood. We were dancing so close that I could smell the Bulgari on his warm skin. Our bodies were flush from hips to chest, and the closeness started to have a serious effect on me. He didn't speak and neither did I. Our gaze locked, we moved as one. I was acutely aware of his hands on my hips, his lips so close to mine. I was already in a state after my dance with Scott and now that was intensified ten fold. I wanted this man so badly I couldn't think straight.

The music played with a slow heavy beat. The song wasn't familiar to me, but it was pure sex. The slow beat was intoxicating and hypnotic, a woman singing in Spanish, a slightly breathless quality to her voice. The lights glowed with an orange tint, making everything seem erotic, and all other couples on the dance floor were forgotten. The provocative music seemed to awaken something inside of me and I started to move in e very suggestive manner. Turning my back to Ranger, I brought my arm up around his neck. Our bodies were so close that I could feel him grow against my back.

He sucked in a breath when I ground myself against him. He dropped his lips to my neck and gave me a quick bite, creating a gush of wetness between my legs. I turned around again and found his lips a breath away from my own. He moved in exact rhythm with the music and held firmly on to my waist. His thigh slid in between my hips and I gasped and arched my back, trying to create more contact with his thigh. I felt like I was on fire. Had we been any closer we would probably have been arrested for lewd conduct.

"Christ Babe, I want you so bad. You're driving me crazy."

"You can have me anytime you want when we're a couple." I said, giving him a small smile. Reluctantly detaching myself from him, I thanked him for the dance and walked away, leaving him standing on the dance floor. Walking away I berated myself for getting carried away. I was supposed to make Ranger jealous of me and Scott, not nearly come while dancing with Ranger.

I found Scott at our table, looking at me with a baffled expression on his face.

"I'm guessing you guys have history." Scott stated, looking at the dance floor, where Ranger had been just seconds ago.

"Yeah, you could say that." Understatement of the year.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Was it the let's-get-naked dance that gave it away?

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"But you want there to be." Scott stated, watching me intently.

I sighed, there was no denying it after that little show on the dance floor. "Yes."

"This might be a stupid question, but what are you doing on a date with me if you're so obviously in love with Rambo?"

For a second I debated what to tell him, but then figured he deserved the truth. I took a big gulp of my drink and started to talk. Half an hour later I was getting really drunk and had told him everything about mine and Ranger's non-existent relationship.

"I have to say that guy is exceptionally stupid not to want a relationship with you." Scott said with a small smile.

I snorted half of my drink out through my nose at the thought of Ranger being stupid. I tried to stop giggling long enough to inform Scott of the fact that Batman probably wouldn't appreciate that comment.

"Ranger can't be stupid… He's Batman…" I slurred between giggling fits.

These drinks were excellent for courage but apparently hell on brain cells. I could literally feel my brain waste away with my ability to talk and walk.

"We should get you home now" Scott laughed.

"Noo…I want to dance." I argued, trying to get up and make it to the dance floor.

"Come on Beautiful." Scott said and helped me out to his car.

I don't remember the car ride to my apartment, but suddenly we were there. The walk from the car to my door helped sober me up enough to contemplate pros and cons of inviting Scott inside. On the pro side Ranger would probably find out somehow and get really jealous. On the con side I would probably jump Scott's bones if he came inside. Or was that maybe a pro as well? I was spared making a decision when Scott gave me a hug and a peck when we reached my door.

"Will you be alright from here?"

"Yep, no problemo." I said, sounding very cool.

He laughed and turned to walk away and I made a split second decision. I grabbed him by the hand and drew him in for a kiss. I took him by surprise and it took him a moment to return the kiss. The kiss was excellent, and I felt my hormones waking again. After a while Scott broke the kiss and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"That Ranger guy is a very luck man." he said, sounding a little sad. Then he suddenly cheered up and leaned in closer to me. "I'll call you, perhaps we can make him really jealous."

Oh my god, this guy was too good to be true.

"I'd like that." I said. I wasn't sure whether I meant that I'd like him to call me or I'd like to make Ranger jealous, but maybe it wasn't that important.

Scott kissed me again and then left. I opened my door and stumbled inside. I just might have been a bit drunk still. I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Scott who had forgotten something. I stumbled back to the door and opened it while trying to wrestle my FMPs off of my feet.

"Did you forget something?" I asked and looked up from my shoes. It wasn't Scott. It was Ranger and he had very dangerous look on his face.

"Oh shit." Very subtle Steph. I blamed it on the booze.

He took a few long strides inside. Kicking the door shut and pressing me up against the wall, he kissed me senseless. At the first touch of his tongue to mine, my mind went completely blank. He started to move down to my neck and collar bone, making me squirm and moan. His hands found their way in under my dress, stroking my thighs and kneading my ass. I made an effort to pull myself together.

"Did you have fun out?" I asked, feeling my head spin from the alcohol and the pleasure he was giving me.

"Very fun," he said, kissing his way down to the top of my breast, "but there was this incredible woman there who was driving me crazy all evening, dancing and being sexy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Unfortunately she was busy talking to this other guy."

"He's a chef you know." I said, gasping for air as Ranger's hands massaged my breast and his mouth was busy on my neck.

"Really?" he mumbled against my neck, his breath causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Really."

I reached down and massaged his hard cock through his jeans. He jerked at the touch and bit down on my pulse point, causing me to draw a sharp breath, the slight pain causing a throbbing sensation between my legs. I desperately wanted him, but if I gave in now he'd just get the idea that he could have me anytime, whether we were a couple or not.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said, half-heartedly trying to push him away from me.

He continued to kiss his way down to my breast, and moving the fabric to the side, drew my already hard nipple into his warm mouth. I gasped and suddenly had a hard time remembering why I wanted him to stop. He pinched my other nipple and I realized I needed this stop right now or I was going to give in and fuck him right here.

I shoved him away from me more firmly, my body immediately missing the contact.

"I would like nothing more than have sex with you right now, but it just wouldn't be right."

I could see the anger and frustration in Ranger's eyes. He was breathing hard and clenching his fists.

"I'm dating Scott, and I don't sleep around. Of course if you and I were dating…"

"You… I…"

Wow, Ranger was speechless, there's a first. I was finding it oddly satisfying to watch Ranger battle with his emotions. He apparently was at a loss with what to do, because he just turned around and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. I was obviously getting to him. Ranger wasn't one to slam doors in a fit. I was just hoping I was getting to him in the right way, and that he wouldn't just walk out of my life, slamming the door behind him.

_

* * *

__A/N: So, do you think Ranger should cave in already and admit to his feelings? Or should Steph do some more hunting? Should she date Scott some more?_


	5. Temptation

_A/N: Those of you who haven't received a personal thank you for the review, thank you! I love you guys. :) I managed to write this chapter faster than I thought which is good since I'm going away and won't be able to write again until after the weekend. Leave a review though, and I promise I'll write as fast as I can when I get back. _

_MacyJayn – Thank you for your ideas!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, believe me, I'd know if they were._

**

* * *

Primal **

**Chapter 5 – Temptation**

_Opportunity may knock only once, but temptation leans on the doorbell. -Unknown_

I woke up and immediately regretted it. My head was apparently committing suicide at a slow and steady pace. I felt like I had been hit by a truck, kicked in the head and then run over with the truck once more for good measure. I slowly turned my head and tried to see what time it was. My eyes didn't want to cooperate though, and threatened to jump ship if I exposed them to light. I agreed with my eyes and hid my head under the pillow. Maybe if I pretended my head didn't exist it would stop trying to tear itself from the rest of my body. After fifteen minutes of trying to ignore the evil little men who where trying to dig a tunnel through my head, I finally dragged myself out of bed. I blindly felt my way to the shower and just stood under the hot spray, letting the water wash over me until I could open my eyes enough to wash my hair.

After a while of soaking under the spray my brain kicked in again and I remembered that there actually was a reason I felt like this today. The thought of Scott made me smile. He really was wonderful, and not nearly as boring as I first thought. He'd said he'd call me, and I was really hoping he would.

Then I remembered Ranger and his hasty exist last night. Or was it this morning? Anyway, he was obviously starting to crack. I just needed to resist temptation a little longer and he would be mine for sure. Problem is, resisting temptation is a bit of a bitch when it looks like Ranger. Sure I could probably resist your average sex god, but resisting the creamy mocha latte Cuban hunk of burning love that is Ranger is a completely different matter. We're talking super league sex god status here. I shivered at the thought of our almost-encounter last night and quickly shoved that thought away. I really didn't have the energy to go a round with the shower massager right now.

I stepped out of the shower, careful not to make any sudden movements that would make my head fall off. I dried off and did the hair and make up thing. I took a look in the mirror and did some more of the make up thing. I still looked dead so I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. Dressed in my regular uniform of jeans and a t-shirt, I was off to find myself the cure.

I drove to the closest McDonald's and got my coke and fries. At the first bite of freshly made salty french fires I sighed. This was heaven. I could feel my stomach settle down and my head reattach itself to my spine. I was just finishing my coke when my phone rang. I checked the caller id, Scott. Smiling I answered.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. How's the head?"

"Better now, I'm at McDonald's."

I could hear laughter in his voice. "McDonald's always helps for the hangover."

"Tell me about it."

"I had a really nice time yesterday."

"Me too." I answered and really meant it.

We talked for a few more minutes before deciding to have lunch together tomorrow. After hanging up with Scott I drove back home and spent the rest of the day watching Ghostbusters and lounging on the couch. It was the perfect way to spend a Sunday. I went to bed early and woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and refreshed.

I decided to try to make some money before lunch and headed to the office. Connie was painting her nails when I walked in and Lula was busy not filing.

"Hey girls, you got anything new for me?"

"Only Mooner." Connie said, handing me the folder, careful not to mess up the nail polish.

"So, how's it going with hottie?" Lula asked, a sparkle in her eyes. "You drive Batman crazy already?"

"I'm meeting Scott for lunch today." I answered, deliberately avoiding the subject of Ranger.

"What are you two talking about?" Connie wanted to know. "Are you seeing someone other than Ranger?"

"Steph's been trying to get Batman to cave in and agree to a relationship by dating this really hot guy." Lula kindly answered for me.

"Oh my god, do you have a death wish? You can't play with Batman."

I grabbed Mooner's file and discretely made my way to the door.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat with you, have to make rent you know."

I dashed through the door and left them to continue the conversation by themselves. I drove myself to Mooner, parked my car by his apartment and knocked on the door. Mooner would only earn me a hundred dollars, but it was easy money. He answered the door wearing boxers and a Metallica t-shirt. He looked at me for a second then slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh dude, I forgot again, didn't I?"

"You did. We need to get you rescheduled."

"Sure dude. Let me just grab my pants." he said, looking down on the floor, searching for something. "I know left them here somewhere."

I didn't want to know why he would leave his pants on the floor by the front door, but I guess he had a reason. Finally he found the pants under a chair, and we were off to Trenton Police Department.

The rebooking took longer than I had expected and it was already lunchtime when I finally had the body receipt in my hands. I wanted to exchange it for a check before meeting Scott for lunch, so I called him.

"Hey." he answered, and I felt myself smile when I heard his voice.

"Hey."

"We still on for lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, I just need to stop by the bonds office. Meet me there in fifteen?"

"Sure."

After giving him directions I hopped into my car and immediately got caught in traffic. I felt a brief flicker of panic at the thought of being late and submitting Scott to the scrutiny of Lula and Connie. But I decided that he was a grown man and probably could hold his own against two women. Granted we're talking a large black former ho' and a very Italian woman with ties to the Family. I didn't really know why I had asked him to meet me at the office. Secretly I think I wanted to show him off at the office. Plus he had seemed really interested when I told him I was a bounty hunter.

I arrived at the office 20 minutes too late and hurried inside. The sight that greeted me stopped me dead in my tracks. Tank and Scott were laughing and talking in a very familiar, and decidedly friendly, way. Lula and Connie were watching the exchange with big eyes and open mouths. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised at their getting along so well. Tank and Lula had been dating a few months now, and I hadn't even heard him talk like this with her. I was doing my best impression of a goldfish when Scott realized I was there and gave me a hug and a small kiss.

"You'll never believe this, but Ollie and I went to college together. We were really close back then. How come we drifted apart?" Scott said, directing the last question to Tank.

"I went to the military and you wanted to learn how to cook, remember?"

"Yeah, that would be it."

I was completely dumbfounded. "Ollie?"

If I didn't know better I'd say Tank blushed.

"My mom didn't name me Tank you know." Wow, sarcasm from Tank. You could knock me over with a feather right now.

"You ready for lunch?"

"Just a sec." I said as I handed the body receipt to Connie who wrote me a check.

As we were walking out of the office Scott turned back to Tank and Lula.

"I was going to treat Stephanie to dinner on Friday at the restaurant where I work; you two should come with us. We could make it a double date and catch up a bit." he smiled. "And the food is really good too, even when I'm not working."

Tank gave a small laugh and agreed to the date. They did the weird handshake thing and the manly pat on the back, and we were on our way to lunch.

"I had no idea you knew Ollie." Scott said as we sat down at Pino's with our pizzas.

"Me neither." I answered with a grimace.

"You don't mind going to the restaurant with him and Lula do you?"

"No, not at all." I hurried to reassure him. "It will be fun."

Truthfully I felt a little overwhelmed. I had only known him for four days and had only meant for him to be a means of getting to Ranger. Now we suddenly had mutual friends and were double dating. Everything moved a little too fast and I didn't feel like I was in control anymore. Problem was, I liked it. I could see myself falling for Scott if it wasn't for Ranger, and that scared me. I didn't know what to do anymore. I loved Ranger and I was in love with him, but if he didn't come to his senses soon, I just might be able to go on without him. And that thought scared me most of all. I didn't want to go on without him. I wanted to share my life with him. I was just hoping this would work.

We finished our lunch and went separate ways; Scott to work, and me home to do some serious thinking.

A few hours later I heard my locks tumble. Someone was breaking in. I didn't think it could be a stalker, and anyone else would knock so I steeled myself for another round with Ranger. He appeared in the door and watched me on the couch.

"That was low Babe."

I had no idea what he was talking about and it must have shown on my face.

"Wasn't it enough to make me watch you date some other guy, now you're messing with my friends as well?" he was looking really angry by now and I felt my temper flare as well.

"Firstly, I'm not making you watch me date some other guy. You could put an end to it whenever you wanted. Just get that stubborn head of yours out off your ass." I spat, anger in my voice. "Secondly, I'm not messing with your friends. Apparently Scott and Tank are old friends, and if you didn't know that, maybe you and Tank aren't that good friends after all." I said, venom in my voice.

That seemed to really get to him, because I could see him fighting for control.

"Are you fucking him?" So this was the real reason for him coming here.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"Like hell it isn't!" Ranger growled. "You think I enjoy watching you with him? Hearing about how great he is from my best friend?" He ran his hands through his hair, making it fall from the tie and settle around his beautiful face. "I love you, you know that, Babe. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you too, and I know that deep down you want the same thing as I do."

I took a step towards him and reached out, touching my palm to his cheek. He leaned into my touch and sighed. Taking a step closer, he bent his head down and brushed the softest of kisses to my lips, making my body jolt awake from the simple caress. Ignoring the screaming voice in my head telling me this was a huge mistake I let him deepen the kiss. What started as a gentle kiss quickly grew heated when Ranger darted his tongue inside my mouth. I needed to stop this before it got out of hand and I once again let Ranger have his way without making a commitment. But temptation is a hard thing to resist. My head and heart did some intense battling before my head won out and I pulled back from the kiss.

"I already told you I'm not going to have sex with you while I'm dating Scott. I would never do it to you, and I won't do it to Scott." I said, looking him in the eyes.

Ranger looked resigned. He gave me a quick kiss and walked out the door. Apparently we were continuing this at a later date. I felt odd after our encounter, and realized I really wanted some human contact. After ten minutes of debating, I called Scott and asked if he wanted to come over and watch a movie.

Half an hour later he came bearing gifts. He had ice cream, popcorn and a film I'd never even heard of before.

We sat on the couch, watching the movie. Scott's arm was around my shoulders and I was leaning against him, feeling very comfortable. The movie was turning kind of sexy, and I was starting to feel the effect of it. Scott's fingers where doing small circles on my upper arm and subconsciously, I leaned into his touch. I felt him look at me, and turned my head to look at him, and found my lips a breath away from his. We were breathing the same air and neither one of us dared move and break the spell. Timidly our lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. The kiss deepened slowly and at the first touch of his tongue my mind went whirling. His hands came down around me, drawing me closer against his hard chest. I sneaked my hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin under my fingers. I ran my hands over his chest, feeling the muscles and the smooth skin. We were soon tugging at each other's clothes, trying to expose more skin, trying to feel as much as possible.

Reality suddenly came back and bit me in the ass. I had no idea what I was doing here with Scott. I needed to gather my thoughts a bit. I ended the kiss and gently removed his hands from under my shirt, where he was manipulating my nipples in a very nice way. I was breathing hard and really didn't want to stop, but did it anyway.

"I'll be right back." I said, looking him in the eyes and smiling at him.

I made my way to the bathroom and stood at the sink. I was leaning my forehead against the mirror, my hands holding onto the sink for support. I needed to make a decision. Either I could reject Scott now and hope Ranger would come to his senses without the incentive of me dating Scott. Or I could take this to the next level with Scott and risk hurting him if and when I chose Ranger over him. There was a huge risk to having sex with Scott, so many feelings were involved, mine as well as Scott's and Ranger's. But if I turned him down now, I would probably regret it later. He was an amazing person and I really wanted to make the right decision. I slowly lifted my head and watched myself in the mirror, blue eyes staring back at me. I drew a deep breath. I had made a decision.

_

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts on what decision she should make? _


	6. Decisions

_A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. Opinion was clearly divided over the previous chapter's decision, but here is what I think should have happened. :) I really don't know how to write Ranger's POV, but it was necessary for the story, so please bear with me._

_MacyJayn – Thank you once again for sharing your ideas with me!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, believe me, I'd know if they were._

**

* * *

Primal **

**Chapter 6 – Decisions**

_A woman never forgets the men she could have had; a man, the women he couldn't. -Anonymous_

**Ranger's POV**

I left. I just walked away. I didn't know what to say, so I kissed her and walked away. I'd been sitting in my car in her parking lot for 45 minutes when I saw that guy drive into her parking lot. In the same car I use none the less. He had entered her apartment and he was still in there. I didn't want to think about what might be happening between them. I wanted her so badly. She was right, of course. I'm a stubborn fool. The no-relationship rule has been a part of my life for so long, I just can't seem to get over it. When I saw him walk into her apartment, I realized it might be too late for me to tell her how I really feel, and that was killing me. I never knew I could feel like this, so lost without her. I thought that if she was in my life as a friend, it would be enough. It's not. I need to make a stand, I need to do this, and do it right. I've been hiding from my feelings for too long and now I need to find a way to prove to her that I can make a commitment, and that I love her. No qualifier, no rules, just unconditional love. But first I have to make her forget chef guy. Can't be that hard, can it? If only that son of a bitch would leave her apartment already.

**Steph's pov**

I had made a decision. I walked out of the bathroom and in to the living room where Scott was waiting for me. He looked up when I entered the room and seeing me, a sad smile spread across his face.

"You love him." he said, understanding in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said, lowering my gaze to the floor.

Scott stood up in front of me and gently placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head to look me in the eyes. I reluctantly obliged and lifted my gaze to meet his. I felt like crap, leading him on when I loved Ranger so much.

"Don't be sorry Beautiful. One day you are going to make Rambo a very happy man."

"Is it that obvious that I'm in love with him?" I asked.

Scott sighed. "I knew it the whole time." he said, sounding sad. "I guess I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'd actually have a chance. I didn't want to walk away not knowing if it could have been something great. And after all, I knew what I was getting into, you were perfectly honest with me from the start about your feelings toward this Ranger guy."

I felt my heart break. This man was utterly amazing, and I was turning him down for someone who might never agree to a real relationship.

Scott looked at me with a soft look in his eyes. "You guys were made for each other; I could see it when you danced together at the club. There were sparks flying everywhere." he said with a laugh.

I felt myself smile at that. The dancing really had been amazing.

"We can still be friends right?" I asked, a hopeful tone in my voice. I didn't want to lose this extraordinary person even before we had a chance to properly get to know each other.

Scott laughed. "You'll never be able to get rid of me now."

Hugging me tightly he drew me closer and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. We settled in to watch Ghost Busters, a decidedly non-sexy movie. I snuggled into Scott again, but this time the sexual tension was gone and all I was left with was a feeling of ease. In another place and another time, I would have jumped at the chance of fooling around with this guy, but in this instance, my heart belonged to another man.

**Ranger's POV**

He never left last night. Chef boy stayed the whole night. I knew this because I sat in her parking lot the entire night, eyes trained on the door, waiting for him to come out. He never did. It felt like a stab in the gut and the pain got worse for every hour I spent sitting in my car, wondering what they were doing in there. It was morning now and I needed to get some time in at the gym before work. I could probably get Tank to spar with me. I was really looking forward to kicking his ass. I know it wasn't his fault that he and Scott knew each other from before, but I could really have managed without that little fact. I put the car into drive and left. I decided I would come back a little later and talk to Steph.

**Steph's POV**

I remember growing very tired and I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I woke up in my own bed, dressed in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday. I smelled coffee and bacon and got up and followed my nose to the kitchen. I found Scott at the stove, frying bacon and humming a tune I didn't recognize. I smiled at the sight and decided this was definitely a nice way to wake up.

Scott realized I was up and started singing in earnest. He grabbed me, dancing us around in my small kitchen. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. After a few minutes of dancing and laughing we settled down for breakfast. We were completely at ease with each other, and it felt really good to know that I hadn't ruined a good friendship by turning him down yesterday.

After breakfast I showered and dressed and decided I needed to get to the bonds office. I needed the money and I couldn't keep avoiding the Connie and Lula inquisition forever. Scott had the day off and asked if he could stay in my apartment for a while. He wanted to clean up after breakfast he said.

I felt a little odd at leaving Scott alone in my apartment, but I trusted him. And I really needed to earn some money. I motored off and made a quick stop at Dunkin Donuts before heading to the bonds office. Maybe if I bribed them with doughnuts they'd be too distracted to ask me about the whole Scott and Ranger mess. Fat chance. As soon as I entered the office I was bombarded with questions. I tried distracting them and I tried avoiding the questions. When nothing worked I tried to get away but they wouldn't let me. So I ended up telling them the whole story, ending with me and Scott being only friends now. Lula thought it was brilliant and reminded me of the fact that even if I knew Scott and I were only friends, Ranger didn't and would probably still be jealous. Connie was still convinced that I was playing with fire.

It was almost lunch time when I finally made it out of the bonds office. Without any new files none the less. I decided to make a stop at my apartment and see if Scott was still there and if he wanted to join me for lunch. I parked in the lot and walked inside. I took the elevator and greeted Mrs. Bestler who was playing elevator operator again.

"Going up dear?" she asked.

"Yes, second floor please."

"Good choice. Second floor, gorgeous men and gourmet food." she sing-songed and then made the 'pling' sound when the doors opened.

I made my way to the right door and to my surprise found it open. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten, hoping that when I opened them again the door would magically be closed and locked and I wouldn't have to worry about what might be inside. It didn't work. Even after my counting it was still very much open. Reluctantly I made my way inside and drew a breath at the sight greeting me.

In the kitchen Scott and Ranger where having a stare down. Scott was standing by the stove, wearing an apron and holding a knife, looking very comfortable in my home. On the other side of the table, Ranger was standing completely still, a murderous look in his eyes, his hand only inches from the gun at his hip. No-one was talking, or even moving. Something smelled very good from the oven and I felt a bubble of hysterical laughter come out of my mouth. The absurdity of the view was amazing.

Apparently my slightly hysterical giggle got their attention, because they both turned to me.

"Do you realize this guy was breaking into your apartment?" Scott said, sounding outraged.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes…"

Scott was looking at us as if we were both crazy.

"Do you realize this guy was cooking food in your kitchen?" Ranger quipped in exactly the same tone of voice that Scott just had.

"Really? You were making me lunch? That is so cute." I said, turning to Scott. "Thank you, you're amazing."

Now Ranger was looking at me and Scott as if we were both crazy.

I really had no idea what to do now. I had my new friend and my hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend in the same room. My new friend really didn't like my soon-to-be boyfriend, since he was the one who robbed him of the chances of being my very-current boyfriend. And my soon-to-be boyfriend it's safe to say probably hated my new friend since said friend was acting suspiciously like my very-current boyfriend. This was a mess. So I did what anyone would have done. I made official introductions.

"Ranger, this is Scott Mathison. Scott, this is Carlos Manoso, Ranger for short."

They both seemed a bit dumbfounded at that, but I have to give kudos to Scott for pulling himself together so fast. He put the highly effective-looking knife down and wiped his hand on the apron before extending it for Ranger to shake.

Ranger stared at the hand for a second, looking like he didn't know whether to shake it or rip it off by the elbow. Eventually he accepted the hand and gave it what looked like a way too firm shake.

"Nice to meet you." Scott said, sounding very sincere.

I was afraid Ranger would blow up, but I guess his Rangers training was good for something, because he managed to nod his head to Scott. Probably the nod meant "Nice to meet you too." but it was equally possible that he meant "I would love to kick your lunch-making ass all the way to outer Siberia." It could really have been either one. Ranger turned to me and immediately got a softer look in his eyes.

"I'll come back later Babe. We need to talk."

Scott and I watched as Ranger turned and walked out of the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard the front door close and I drew a deep breath.

Scott looked at me. "He's really intense, isn't he?"

I felt another slightly hysterical bubble of laughter escape my throat and sat down in a chair. I slowly leaned forward and banged my forehead against the table repeatedly, ignoring Scott's question. How the hell was I going to clear up this mess that was my life?

_

* * *

A/N: You guys didn't really think I'd have her sleep with Scott did you? After all, this is a Babe story... :) I've tried to keep with the 'primal' theme, but I just couldn't fit any smut in here. I promise that next chapter will include smut though. _


	7. Satisfaction

_A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay, I've been trying to post this since Thursday, but ff .net has been having some problems. Apparently they're fixed now though. Enjoy!_

_Warnings: Smut smut smut... And some bad language. Oh, and smut._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**

* * *

Primal **

**Chapter 7 – Satisfaction**

_There are some days when I think I'm going to die from an overdose of satisfaction. -Salvador Dali_

Someone was here. I had been fast asleep a minute ago but something woke me up. I slowly turned in my bed and saw a familiar figure sitting in the chair by my bed. Ranger. He'd said he'd be back later. Apparently now was later.

After Ranger left earlier, Scott and I had lunch at my apartment. The food was excellent, even the vegetables, but for once in my life I couldn't focus on the food. Thoughts of Ranger were running through my mind the whole time we ate. Luckily, Lula called while we were eating and offered to go shopping with me. Anything to take my mind off of my complicated life. After lunch Scott gave me a ride to the bonds office to meet Lula, but when we got there we realized Ranger was in the office. I was watching Ranger's car and debating going in versus waiting him out, when Scott had the most stupid idea ever. He told me he knew just how to make Ranger jealous and dragged me into the alley where Ranger and I have shared so many moments. And then he kissed me. He kissed me straight on the lips and right when Ranger walked out of the office. There was no way that he didn't see us.

I didn't know what to do. The kiss was really nice, but if Ranger wasn't angry with me before, he certainly was now. After that Lula and I spent a few hours at the mall shopping and talking about my problem. I told her about the fiasco at lunch and that Ranger wanted to have a talk, I told her about Scott kissing me and Ranger seeing us. While I was telling her everything she kept up a running commentary on how stupid Ranger was acting and it actually started to rub off on me. By the time I got home I was furious with both Ranger and myself. I was angry with Ranger for not giving in to his feelings, and I even started to doubt that he actually loved me. I just couldn't see him really loving me and not acting on it by now. I was angry with myself for coming up with this stupid plan of taming Ranger. I was even a little angry with Scott for kissing me in the alley, even though he only followed my plan. I had after all told him that I wanted to make Ranger jealous.

I spent the entire evening waiting for Ranger to come and have that fucking talk, but he never showed up. Between waiting for Ranger and cursing him for being such a jerk, I worked up a lot of anger against him. I wanted to grab that stubborn asshole and just kick his ass into tomorrow. With that thought I went to bed, and with that thought I woke up now. He was here and I was simmering with anger at him. The fact that he woke me up at three in the morning did nothing to sooth my temper.

"Ranger." I said, barely able to control the anger in my voice.

"We need to talk Babe." he said.

I could tell that he too was angry by the tone of his voice. In the dim light from the moonlight through the window, I could see tight lines around his mouth, giving away what he was feeling. I got out of bed and put on an oversized sweatshirt over my tank top and shorts. Turning on the lights I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the only bottle I had, tequila, and opened it. If we were going to do this I needed alcohol. And who knows, it just might sooth my anger a bit. Yeah right. Taking a sip straight from the bottle I sat down in the couch. Ranger came into the living room and sat in the chair opposite of me. I placed the bottle on the table between us and just stared at him.

"I saw you kiss Scott." Ranger suddenly said, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip. "In the alley." Where we usually kiss was left unsaid.

"Is that was this talk is about?" I purred, "You saw how I kiss someone I actually care about? Are you angry with me because I haven't bothered trying to kiss you since I've been with Scott?" It was a low blow, but the anger I felt was doing my talking. I leaned forward, my eyes sparkling, "Cleary our previous encounters meant nothing to you, so why would you care about me kissing someone else?" I'd found his sore spot. I saw it in his eyes, a brief flicker of something before his eyes narrowed and turned an angry black.

He smirked, "Oh no, our _encounters_ sure meant something; a desperate woman seeking a real man to give her what no-one else could." He took a long pull from the bottle, grinning a little at my angry face.

"Really," I asked, "then why is it _you_ who are trying to kiss me every time we meet? Why do you always come back for more? Do you enjoy being turned down by me? Do you get turned on by the fact that I kiss you and then go home and kiss someone else?" That's got to sting. I grabbed the bottle from the table and took a long drink from it.

"Well, any woman would do. You're just conveniently there." Ouch.

My brain was working overtime to figure out a retort. "I thought someone with your self control would be above such carnal longings." I reached for the bottle and took a gulp, grimacing at the taste and the alcohol.

"I didn't think someone like you would know anything about carnal longings." he shot back immediately. He grabbed the bottle from me and took a long pull.

"Oh, really? I bet Scott would say otherwise." Chew on that. The alcohol was starting to work, I felt the warmth spread to my face and body, making everything seem clearer and more defined.

"Chef boy wouldn't recognize true love if it jumped up and bit him I the ass." From talking about lust to recognizing true love in two seconds flat.

"But you would?"

The atmosphere in my small living room had suddenly changed from a palpable anger to something else. Something deep and raw. I could almost touch the sexual tension in the room and Ranger and I were both breathing heavy.

"Yes, I would." he said, looking me straight in the eye. He slowly stood up and walked around the table to me. I saw him as in slow motion come closer and closer until he was towering over me where I sat on the couch. He leaned in, resting his hands on either side of my head, invading my space. Too close. Making me dizzy.

"In fact, I've already found it."

I didn't have time to process what he'd just said before his lips came crashing down on mine, making conscious thought impossible. All I was aware of were his lips on mine. The kiss was desperate and hungry. Our tongues battled, teeth scraping against lips, leaving them swollen and sensitive. I could hardly breathe from the emotions I was feeling. Every feeling that I could possibly experience was simmering just beneath the surface, making me lightheaded with the sheer magnitude of my emotions.

I clawed at Ranger's shirt, and he broke our kiss just long enough to pull it off. After he disposed of the shirt, he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, lifting me. I wrapped my legs around him and he walked us to my bedroom. He tossed me down on the bed and almost violently ripped my shorts off of me. The sweatshirt and tank top followed, leaving me completely naked to his view.

He undressed himself and joined me on the bed in smooth catlike movements. Within seconds we were back to exploring each other's bodies, kissing, sucking, feeling and biting. When he kissed my bellybutton I gasped and pulled his hair hard, making him double his efforts. We were in a frenzy, trying to feel as much as possible. I pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips. Leaning down I ran my tongue over the hard ridges of his eight-pack. I scraped my teeth against his skin and heard him draw a sharp breath. Feeling his hot skin under my fingers, kissing him and straddling him was giving me an enormous feeling of empowerment. I felt like anything was possible. Keeping up the sweet torture to his abs and chest, I enjoyed listening to him gasp and sigh.

Soon he'd had enough of the teasing and flipped us over. I felt him pressing at my entrance and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of me. He entered me completely in one slow stroke and I though I might come on the spot. We started to move in unison, fast and hard. I held on to Ranger as he drove himself into me over and over again, making me spiral into ever-climbing pleasure. I was doing my best to meet his strokes, and dug my fingers into his back, undoubtedly leaving marks. The orgasm hit me hard and violently, making me scream out in surprise and pleasure. I quickly came back down and felt Ranger slipping out of me. He was leaning on his elbow, looking at me.

With my first violent orgasm, the mood seemed to change. From the hot, naked lust we had felt only minutes ago, we had now progressed to something deeper and more sensual. I turned to Ranger and found him still hard. Neither of us spoke as he slowly reached out and pulled me closer to him. He sat up on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ever so slowly felt him enter me. I felt like he just continued on and on inside of me. I had never felt anyone so fully inside of me. We were face to face, chest to chest, our arms wrapped around each other. In that instance I felt closer to Ranger than I'd ever felt to anyone in my entire life.

Painfully slowly we started to move. Small movements that caused my body to turn to liquid fire. At every stroke I felt my nipples press against his chest. At every stroke I felt his lips on my neck, throat, collar bone. There was no-one else in the world but him and me. The room was lit only by moonlight from the window, illuminating us with a silver glow. I arched my back, offering my breasts and hard nipples for him to taste, driving him even deeper inside of me in the process.

As he coated my breast and nipples in kisses and small bites, I felt my second orgasm start to build deep inside of me. We kept up the slow, agonizing pace for what seemed like hours, while my pleasure grew stronger for every minute. My body was on fire, every single fiber of my being was in tune with Ranger. I felt my orgasm build higher and higher, about to send me flying any second.

Finally Ranger reached down between us and ever so lightly started to massage my aching clit. My climax hit me hard and fast, drowning my senses in unbearable pleasure. Ranger grabbed my hair and pulled hard, forcing me to arch my back, pressing my nipples firmly against his mouth and teeth, burying him deeper inside of me than I thought was possible. My body shattered into a million pieces while Ranger mercilessly kept up the sweet torture to my clit and the slow strokes inside my body. The orgasm swirled inside my body, rippling through every part of me, making me cry out in pleasure. I completely lost track of time as the waves crashed over me. I felt every single inch of my body combusting, my mind exploding with the thrill.

It could have been seconds or minutes, but for me it felt like hours of intense pleasure. In some corner of my consciousness I was aware of Ranger's mouth on my neck and chest and his fingers on my clit. I heard him cry out his own release, and slowly felt the tremors in my body ease back to a bearable level. I could breathe again and drew a shaky breath while clinging on to Ranger as if my life depended on it. We held our pose, sitting in the most intimate position there is, arms around each other, slowly coming down from the immense pleasure we just felt. The occasional aftershock was making my body shudder and I never wanted to let go of Ranger again. Eventually we lay down face to face on the bed and it wasn't long before I was fast asleep.

I woke up on top of Ranger, our legs entwined, my head on his smooth chest. I froze for a second and then slowly lifted my head to meet Ranger's very amused gaze.

"Hi."

"Morning Babe."

"I seem to be on top of you."

"That you do."

"I should probably get down huh?" I asked, starting to slip down back to my side of the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Babe." he said, grabbing my upper arms and holding me still.

I shifted and found the very obvious reason to his discomfort wedged between my thighs.

"Oh." I felt myself blush, I had no idea why, it was only last night that I was sure that no-one else had ever been closer to me. And now I was suddenly embarrassed. Daylight does that to you.

Ranger smiled at my obvious discomfort. "Hate to break the mood, but we never really got to talk last night." With all the bickering and fucking going on.

"I remember something about true love being said?" I said, feeling surprisingly bold now that he'd brought up the subject.

Ranger brushed a curl away from my face. He had the softest look in his eyes. "I believe there was." He looked thoughtful. "But before we go into that I need to know exactly what's going on with you and Scott."

Oh shit, Ranger still didn't know that Scott and I were only friends. I almost felt bad for not telling him sooner. Almost. "Scott and I are only friends."

"So you never…?"

I laughed at the hopeful tone in his voice. "Never."

I suddenly felt very bad about all the hurtful things I'd said to him last night. "I'm so sorry for the things I said last night, I really didn't mean them."

Ranger sighed. "I know, I'm sorry too. I guess that's what happens when you're so in love with someone you can't think straight." He smiled at me, making me feel infinitely better.

He got that dark look in his eyes that I associated with wonderful orgasms and I suddenly became very aware of his hard length against my thigh. But I didn't want to go at it just yet. I still had a few questions that needed to be answered.

"So, have you reconsidered your stand on relationships?"

"Let's say I've decided to make an exception. I have completely fallen for you, and this past week has proven to me that while I might be able to ignore my feelings in the short run, there is no way I can deny my feelings for you in the long term. I love you. And seeing you with Blondie broke my heart." He got a stern look on his face and continued in a dangerous voice. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

I felt my heart swell with happiness. I'd gladly give up all other men for all eternity if it meant I could have Ranger. "I promise." I smiled at him. "So, the Batcave…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…is still forever, and I'm taking you there tonight." he smiled at me, placing a kiss in my hair.

_

* * *

A/N: This story has been a complete and utter smut fest. ;) So is this a good note to end this on or is there something you'd want to see happening still? Perhaps you'd want to see how the (now non-date) 'date' with Lula and Tank would go? Or would you like another chapter or two of smutty goodness with our favorite pair? Please let me know so I know if I should call it finished, or still keep going a bit. Thank you! _


	8. Passion

_Warnings: Smut and a bit of bad language._

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to the great JE, not me._

**

* * *

Primal **

**Chapter 8 – Passion**

_Those who control their passions do so because their passions are weak enough to be controlled. -William Blake_

Ranger is a man of his words and he kept his promise. He took me to the Batcave. It was early evening and the sun was casting long shadows over the driveway when we pulled up to a surprisingly normal-looking house on the outskirts of Trenton. The neighborhood was nice, if a bit on the private side. The houses were surrounded by large yards and I heard a dog barking somewhere close. Ranger drove us up to a gate and punched in a few numbers. The gates slid open and we followed a short driveway up to the house. My head was turning in every which direction, trying to take everything in, and I heard Ranger chuckle next to me.

"Babe, you have all the time in the world to explore. Calm down." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing my knuckles he smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We exited the car and I took a good look at the house. It was a two story house, painted white. There was a cozy looking porch outside and the yard was covered in green grass. I caught myself mentally picturing a swing set over by some trees and quickly shoved that thought out of my mind. We walked up onto the porch and I watched in fascination as Ranger used a real key, not one of those pressy things, to open the door. He stepped inside and motioned for me to follow, but for some reason my feet wouldn't obey me. All I could think about was that this actually was the Batcave. I was finally here, and I couldn't seem to take that last step that would make it real.

Ranger seemed to sense my hesitation, because he grabbed my hand and gave it a firm pull, making me step over the threshold and right into his waiting arms.

"Welcome to the Batcave." he said with a smile, his lips hovering fractions of an inch from mine.

I smiled and he touched his lips gently to mine, giving me goose bumps from the soft touch. I smiled against his lips and lifted my head to deepen the kiss. Ranger willingly obliged, giving me a toe-curling kiss. Slightly out of breath I broke away.

"You don't happen to have a bed in this place do you?"

Ranger laughed and grabbing my hand, pulled me up a flight of stairs and into a master bedroom on the second floor. He stopped in front of a large wooden bed with a sturdy frame. The bedroom was decorated in warm brown, red and cream colors. It wasn't at all what I'd imagined he'd have chosen, but seeing him here, he fitted right in.

Ranger sat down on the bed and pulled me to stand between his legs. He put his arms around me and pressed small kisses to my belly, making me laugh. He was acting so unlike Ranger, and I loved this new playful side to him. Grabbing his hair, I pulled his head back and placed a firm kiss on his lips. He grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed with him, where we landed, laughing, in a heap of tangled limbs.

Moving us so that he was on top, Ranger started to kiss me all over. He kissed my eyelids, my nose, my neck and collar bone. He placed small kisses along my arm and lifted my shirt, showering my stomach with openmouthed kisses. He slowly ran his tongue at the edge of my jeans, in an instant turning the mood from wonderfully playful to decidedly sexy.

He looked up at me from his position by my stomach and I drew a breath at the lust in his eyes. He unbuttoned my jeans and I willingly lifted my hips to help him free me from them. Next went my shirt, bra and panties. Lying naked in the middle of his bed I watched Ranger through my eyelashes.

"Strip." I commanded.

A slow smile spread across his face. Keeping eye contact the whole time he started to unbutton his black shirt. When he'd done all the buttons, he slowly slid the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it on the floor. I had to use all the resolve I had not to break eye contact and stare at his chest. I'd seen that chest enough times to know that if I let my eyes wander I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore.

I heard the zipper as he started to take of his pants, and if I'd been wearing panties they'd be ruined by now. This man had the most amazing sexual power over me. And he was very aware of it. I could tell by the smug look on his face that he knew exactly what I'd been thinking.

Turning on my stomach, I arched my back and stretched, and was rewarded with a sharp breath from Ranger when he got the view I was presenting to him. Looking back over my shoulder, I smiled. "You coming soon?"

"No, but you will be." he shot back immediately; his words making me shiver in anticipation.

I felt Ranger's weight on the mattress beside me, and made to turn around. But Ranger stopped me and, gently placing a hand on my back, kept me in position. Slowly he ran his tongue along my spine, sending small jolts of pleasure to my center. He gently forced my legs apart and, finding my clit, started to apply slight pressure to it. He kept kissing my back and manipulating my clit, making me squirm and moan. When I tried to move over onto my back, he wouldn't let me. He very soon had me panting and desperately wanting release. I needed him inside of me but he still wouldn't let me turn over.

"Please Ranger, I want you."

"How much do you want me Babe?"

"Oh my God, you have no idea." I moaned as he hit just the right spot.

"Good."

I could hear the smile in his voice and suddenly felt him pressing at my entrance from behind. I was just going to tell him that I don't do doggie style when he entered me completely, making me gasp at the sensation. From this position I could feel him pressing at my womb, and the sensations were amazing. Probably I could survive doggie style once.

As he started to move with strong fluid motions, I was overwhelmed by the power of my rapidly approaching orgasm. Ranger leaned down and whispered something in Spanish in my ear and then bit down on my shoulder in an utterly primal gesture. The pain mixed wonderfully with the pleasure and sent my body into an explosive climax. Arching my back as I came, I felt Ranger at my back, his teeth still on my shoulder. My climax was fast and hard and almost as soon as I came down from it, I felt my body tighten again, preparing for another orgasm. Ranger kept up the hard thrusts and within a few minutes a powerful orgasm rocked my body, flooding my senses with waves of throbbing pleasure. Ranger growled as my walls clenched around him, and with one last thrust he emptied himself inside of me.

Afterwards we lay in bed, my head on Ranger's shoulder. He was drawing soft circles on my arm, making me feel utterly loved.

"Want to see the rest of the house?"

"Hell yes!" I said, jumping out of bed.

Ranger laughed and gave me a soft look. "I didn't mean right this second. Come back to bed."

"But I want to see it right this second." I quipped, pulling my clothes back on.

Smiling Ranger got out of bed and put a pair of sweatpants on, and nothing else. Oh boy.

We walked through the rest of the house, Ranger showing me the living room, kitchen, spare bedrooms and master bath. Every room was amazingly normal and to my own surprise, it felt like a home. Not a lot of clutter adorned the surfaces, but I could probably fix that. I did, however, find a photo of the two of us.

In the distance I heard my phone ring, and ran back up to the bedroom. Shuffling through my purse, I finally found it and answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Beautiful."

"Oh, hi Scott."

"Is everything alright with you and Rambo now?"

I looked over at Ranger who was standing by the door, watching me closely, probably very interested in my conversation. "Yeah, we're good now." I said, smiling.

"Good." If I didn't know better I'd say he sounded a bit sad. "Remember we were supposed to have dinner with Lula and Tank this Friday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Scott. Do you still want to go?"

"Actually I was wondering if you and Ranger both would want to come. I mean, Ranger knows Ollie so we'd probably find something to talk about."

"Umm… How about I ask him and get back to you later?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

"That was Scott." No shit Sherlock. "He wanted to invite us both to dinner on Friday. We'd be going with Tank and Lula and him." I said, watching Ranger closely for a reaction. His face didn't show a thing.

"We really don't have to go of you don't want to." I hurried to say.

"No Babe, we can go. You told me you guys didn't do anything, and he's obviously your friend." He stopped and added as an afterthought. "But you're going to owe me."

I didn't like the gleam in his eyes when he told me I was going to owe him, but I guess it couldn't be that bad. But oh boy. Dinner with Ranger and Scott at the same table. This was going to be fun. Not.

Come Friday I was a nervous wreck. I was currently running around in my apartment trying to find a dress that I was sure I'd seen in my closet a month ago, but now it seemed to have vanished into thin air. Ranger was sitting on my bed, watching me run around in my underwear, an amused look of his face.

"You could come like that, you know." he said and grabbed me when I ran past him. He pulled me into a hug and I was suddenly very aware of my state of undress. He pressed a small kiss to the top of my breast and I think I might have moaned a little.

"I don't have time for this right now." I said, trying to sound like I meant it.

"Come on Babe."

"No."

"Please." He had that dangerously sexy look in his eyes AND he played the please-card. He was not playing fair.

"Christ, Ranger. Scott will be here any minute."

"I'm willing to let him watch."

"That is so incredibly disgusting."

"I'd enjoy showing him how it's done."

"I'm pretty sure he knows how to do it already."

"Okay, so I'd enjoy rubbing it in his face that you chose me."

"Please behave tonight."

"I always behave."

"Prove it too me by letting me get dressed now."

"That's just mean Babe. You tricked me."

"Deal with it." I placed a kiss on the top of his nose and went about finding my dress.

Two minutes later I found my dress just as there was a knock on the door. I could either ask Ranger to open the door or open it myself dressed in only my underwear. I quickly came to the conclusion that bloodshed was very likely if Ranger caught Scott looking at me the wrong way, so I went with the other, but equally scary option.

"Could you open the door?"

Ranger gave me a long look before walking out of the room as there was a second, impatient knock. I strained to hear the conversation as I set a speed record for dressing.

"Impatient are we?" I heard Ranger say. Not the best manners on that guy.

"Anxious to see Steph, I've missed her."

Ranger was just about to answer when I hurried into the room, dressed in a black low-cut dress. My hair was up in a sexy do and my make-up carefully done to enhance my eyes.

"Hi Scott, nice to see you." I smiled.

Scott stepped forward and grabbed my hands. Pulling me to him he kissed me on the cheek, a little too close to my lips, and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Behind me I felt Ranger stiffen. "Thanks Scott. You're not to bad yourself." I said with a smile. I felt Ranger step up very close to me, pressing himself to my back.

"Very cute, but we really need to leave now." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's no problem; we're not in a hurry. They'll hold our table for us." Scott smiled innocently at Ranger, while still holding my hands.

"Wouldn't want to keep Tank and Lula waiting." Ranger said, grabbing my arms and practically yanking them out of Scott's grip. Holy shit, there was enough testosterone in this room to fuel an entire hockey team of sweaty men.

"You're probably right." Scott offered. "I've been looking forward to catching up with Ollie."

I could feel Ranger boiling behind me. I was stuck between two very manly men having a veritable pissing contest. This was going to be a long night.

Ranger and I opted to take our own car and followed Scott to the restaurant. Ranger said it was because he didn't want to trouble Scott for a ride home after dinner. Personally I just don't think he was comfortable with allowing another man to drive, particularly someone he disliked as much as Scott.

We arrived at the restaurant and met up with Tank and Lula. Lula looked gorgeous, and was clearly excited over this dinner. We all got seated at a round table, me and Ranger next to each other. Scott sat down on my other side before Ranger had a chance to say anything. And Tank sat on Scott's other side, giving Lula the opportunity to sit between him and Ranger. I'd say everyone was happy. Except maybe for Ranger.

Dinner started off nice enough, but by the main course tension was growing and Scott and Ranger kept up a steady stream of insults directed at each other.

"So Ollie," Scott turned to Tank. "How's working for Rambo treating you?"

Tank shot Ranger an awkward glance. "I actually go by Tank nowadays."

"Don't tell me Trigger-happy over there made that up. Don't you find it a bit patronizing?"

"There's nothing wrong with my man's name!" Lula chipped in.

Tank was starting to look rather unhappy and shot me a desperate look.

"Right, umm… How's everyone's food? You enjoying it?" I shook my head at my own lousy attempt at reducing tension.

There was a murmur of affirmative noises around the table and Scott took the opportunity to speak.

"I've actually designed most of these courses myself." he said.

"Really?" Lula asked, clearly taken. "That's wonderful."

"You must be really proud, figuring out if the potatoes should be cooked or baked. That's very important stuff." Ranger shot in, his words dripping of sarcasm.

"Not nearly as important as playing bang-bang all day long, though." Scott quipped.

I placed my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands. I kept reminding myself that these were adult men. But the men in question clearly hadn't gotten that memo as they continued their not-so-subtle pissing contest.

"The Potato King is starting to sound a bit jealous. Want in on the more manly jobs maybe? You sure you haven't accidentally chopped off something of importance while playing chop-the-celery?"

"No I'm not jealous. I don't feel the need to confirm my manhood by using a huge gun as a substitute for other, obviously lacking, parts."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ranger clutching his knife, his knuckles white. I reached over and gently extracted the knife from his fingers and placed it beside my own plate. If he wanted to cut his meat, I was doing it for him. Ranger shot me a dangerous look when I took the knife and Scott sniggered, obviously pleased.

"I've heard that 90 percent of all chefs are either fat or gay?" Ranger said to Scott, tilting his head to the side. "I'm guessing you're with the ones batting for the other team."

Scott turned an angry shade of red and clenched his fists. I grabbed my glass of wine and downed it. This was getting ugly.

"It figures you'd know something about batting for the other team. Seeing as you've surrounded yourself with only male employees." Scott said, evil gleam in his eyes. "What qualification does one need to work for you? A big _gun_ and an open mind?"

By this point Tank, Lula and I were openly staring at the two men, our food long since forgotten. Tank didn't even blink at the comment about all Rangmen being gay. Obviously this was too good entertainment to get caught up on technicalities.

"At least I don't require my men to dress up in tights on the job." Ranger said, glancing at a nearby waiter's very tight black pants.

The very same waiter came by before Scott had a chance to answer and, completely ignorant of the tense atmosphere at the table, asked us if we wanted to order dessert.

"No, we're leaving." I said, eager to finally put an end to this.

"There's no need to leave yet, we're all friends here, right?" Scott said, sending Ranger a glance.

"Absolutely Babe. Let's have dessert." Ranger said, agreeing with Scott for the first time the entire night.

"Fine." I said, not believing them for a second.

We ordered and as I'd expected, Ranger only ordered a cup of coffee.

"Is Mr. I-Have-Enough-Fire-Power-To-Take-Out-Kuwait too good to have dessert? I'm sure we could find something really expensive that you could show off by buying." Scott said, digging into his own piece of chocolate cake.

"I don't eat dessert. Nothing uglier than a grown man stuffing his face with chocolate."

I choked on my tiramisu and heard Lula snort. Scott looked appropriately offended and put down his fork.

"I wouldn't expect a savage like you to understand the finer things in life. Like chocolate… Or women." Scott said, turning his gaze to me at the last word.

"Oh I know plenty about women. But _you_ on the other hand… It must hurt to come second to a _savage_ like myself. I could teach you a few things if you wanted."

"I'll pass."

"We should probably get the check." I said.

"There's no need, this is on the house." Scott said, smiling at me.

"I insist." Ranger said, clearly not wanting to accept food from a maybe-gay chef.

"No, really, it's on the house." Scott said, apparently finding great pleasure in making the big bad mercenary uncomfortable.

Ranger and Scott locked eyes, and if looks could have killed we'd have two very cold brats on the floor. Luckily the looks didn't have the desired effect and both came out unharmed. More or less; I think Ranger might have gotten a rather nasty bruise on his leg where I kicked him to get his attention.

"Thank you Scott for the wonderful dinner." I said, looking straight at Ranger, daring him to offer to pay for it.

"No problem Beautiful."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Tank and Scott did the manly hug thing. Me and Lula did the girly call-me thing. Ranger and Tank did the manly handshake thing. And Scott and Ranger did the I'd-rather-eat-horse-manure-than-see-you-again thing. All in all a very successful evening.

The ride home was completely quiet. I didn't say a word because I didn't even know where to start. And I think Ranger actually was a bit ashamed of his behavior. He missed the exit to my apartment and instead steered us the other way. Apparently I was spending the night at the Batcave.

We arrived at the house and Ranger parked the car. After he turned it off we both just sat there, not really knowing what to do.

"Well, that was fun." I said, daring a glance at Ranger.

He shot me a look and slowly his body started to shake. It took me a while to realize that he was shaking with silent laughter, and I felt myself crack up. Within a minute I was laughing harder than I ever had before.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I turned in my seat and hit Ranger in the arm, making him laugh even more.

"You were a complete jerk." I said, trying to hold back the laughter.

Ranger made an obvious attempt to pull himself together and turned to face me, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry Babe. Forgive me?"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I know. I just can't seem to control myself around him."

"Oh, Batman can't control himself, there's a first." I joked, sending him a flirty look.

"You're playing with fire Babe. And remember, you still owe me for making me have dinner with him."

"I can't wait." I said, leaning over the mid console and kissing him.

We jumped out of the car and headed upstairs. Taking the first turn in the bathroom I washed and dressed in one of Ranger's black t-shirts. This night had been incredible. Granted in an Iron Chef meets Rambo kind of way, but that's got to count for something, right? Secretly I was kind of pleased that Ranger felt strongly enough about me to break out of his quiet routine and stand up to Scott like that.

Exiting the bathroom I couldn't find Ranger in the bedroom. He was probably on his way up though, so I stood by the window, looking out on the trees in the yard, waiting for him

"Babe." I heard Ranger behind me.

I smiled, and turned around.

"Payback time." he said, a feral smile on his lips.

I froze as my eyes landed on his hand. My smile turned into an openmouthed stare, my eyes riveted on the handcuffs dangling from Ranger's fingers. Payback time indeed. This was going to be interesting.


	9. Power

_A/N: You've probably noticed that ff .net is acting up again. I've sent replies to the reviews, but I seriously doubt that they're getting anywhere. So until the problem is fixed, I'd once again like to say thanks to e__veryone who's read and commented. I really appreciate it! _

_Warnings: This is 2000 words of pure, unadulterated smut. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they belong to the wonderful JE._

**

* * *

Primal **

**Chapter 9 – Power**

_"Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac." -Henry Kissinger_

My eyes grew big as I watched the handcuffs dangling from Ranger's fingers. My mind was completely blank and my mouth went dry as he slowly stalked at me. I tore my gaze from the handcuffs, up to his eyes. They were pitch black, a predatory gleam in them.

"I'm not sure you deserve to have your payback after how you behaved tonight." I tried, my voice sounding more like a squeal than anything else.

"You're going to like this Babe. Consider it an apology as well."

"I thought you didn't need cuffs to enslave a woman."

"I don't. I also said I'm not really a gadget man. But these," he said, shaking the cuffs a bit, "these I know exactly how to use."

I really didn't have an answer to that, and Ranger stepped up to me. Slowly he undressed me and pushed me down onto the bed. Lifting my arms above my head, Ranger grabbed the first set of cuffs and attached my right arm to the headboard, out to the side. He pressed a kiss in my palm and then grabbed my other hand and did the same thing, effectively robbing me of any real mobility.

When the second cuff clicked shut, I felt a flash of fear in my belly. I tried tugging on the cuffs, but the strong wood didn't give an inch and I only succeeded in making the steel dig into my skin. I was completely at Ranger's mercy. He was sitting on the bed, watching me struggle, a smile on his lips. A flash of doubt crossed my mind and I caught myself wondering exactly how well I knew Ranger. What had I gotten myself into?

Ranger smiled at me and slowly bent down; taking my nipple into his mouth he pulled it lightly with his teeth. Immediately I felt a very real and frighteningly strong desire, only fueled more by the fear. He moved up and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Don't be afraid, Babe." he whispered against my lips before plunging his tongue inside my willing mouth. Ranger deepened the kiss until my head was spinning and I felt wetness on my inner thighs. When he pulled away I reflexively tried to follow his lips to continue the kiss, but the cuffs stopped me short. He hovered over me, lips inches from mine, but I was unable to reach them. He seemed to sense my dilemma because he smiled and kissed me again, but as soon as I tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled away again. I was getting frustrated but Ranger got his message across; this was his show and I was at his mercy. The realization that I had absolutely no say in what was going to happen caused small shivers of excitement to run down my spine. I was tied up, naked and vulnerable while Ranger was still wearing his clothes, further strengthening the feeling of him having all the power.

Starting a slow exploration of my body, Ranger kissed and licked his way down to my thighs, coating my legs and thighs with small kisses. When he reached my inner thighs, my hips lifted from the bed of their own demand, trying to steer his lips to my center. Blatantly ignoring my efforts he continued past my wetness and up. Once again, Ranger stopped at my breasts and bit my left nipple, pulling with his teeth and scraping the pebbled tip with his tongue while twisting and flicking the right with his fingers. Oh god. I didn't know how much more I could take. I needed him inside me. Being tied up and helpless like this was turning me on much more than I ever thought possible.

He stopped and moved off of me and lay by my side, propping his head up with one hand and running his fingers gently up and down my torso. I glanced down and I could see the bulge in his pants, signaling his desire. Without realizing it I licked my lips, wanting to feel him inside of me. Suddenly, I became aware of him smiling down at me, watching me stare at his cock with desperate wanting. I lifted my gaze to his and with my eyes tried to plead. He just continued to stare at me and smiled. Stroking and teasing my breasts now, running his fingertips down my lower abdomen and upper thighs, moving in towards my wetness. I raised my hips, hoping to meet his fingertips, but he withdrew them.

Standing up, he undressed, the rich skin almost making my mouth water with anticipation. He moved to lie between my thighs, and placed his hot mouth over my acing clit. Taking it into his mouth, he had me on the verge of orgasm within two minutes. He eased two long fingers into me, finding my g-spot without effort. I arched into his touch and felt my body tense up with the wonderful combination of Ranger's mouth on my clit and his talented finger inside of me. Just as I thought I was going to come, he stopped.

"No, keep going." I panted, not understanding why he would stop right when I was on the ledge.

"Not yet Babe."

I yanked at the cuffs a bit, trying to see if they'd give, but nothing happened except for my wrists hurting. Resignedly I lay back on the bed. Ranger placed soft kisses on my inner thighs and slowly moved closer to my center again. Resuming his ministrations to my clit he quickly brought me to the brink again. I felt myself grow closer and closer to orgasm, and tried not to show it outwards to Ranger, out of fear that he would stop again if he knew I was close. I felt a moment of triumph when I felt the heat start to spread through my body, signaling the oncoming climax. Preparing for the mother of all orgasms, I tensed up and immediately realized my mistake as Ranger stopped everything and moved away, leaving me hanging just seconds from release.

"Fuck!" I cried out, meaning it in every meaning of the word.

Ranger chuckled beside me and I once again tried tugging at the cuffs. I would do anything to wipe that smug grin off of his face.

He didn't touch me for a minute, letting me come down from my hyper sensitive state before starting again. He used one finger and slowly circled my clit, not actually touching it. My slickness made it easy for his finger to gently slide around, teasing me even more. Keeping up the slow movement, he increased pressure, making me gasp. I could feel it building again, that intense climax. His motions slowed down and eased to barely a feather touch, and I cried out in frustration. Then his mouth was on me again, sucking hard, pulling, teasing, biting and licking hard at my nub. Immediately, my legs started to shake and my breathing became rapid. His reached up and twisted my nipples and the combination had me instantly there, ready to come on his tongue. He stopped everything so quickly that it took my body a few seconds to realize that he had withdrawn again. I was ready to burst into to tears, the agony of my verging orgasm so strong.

Before I realized what happened I felt him enter me, meeting no resistance what so ever. He slid all the way home and I gasped and thanked God that I was finally going to get to come. But I should have known nothing is that easy with Ranger. He set a slow pace, moving in and out of me with strong strokes. I squirmed and moaned and writhed as much as my bonds would let me, trying to make him go faster, to get the build up to come to its natural conclusion. But the situation wasn't natural, and he was forcing me to just take the torture.

I could feel it deep in my womb, everything tightening, getting ready for the grand finale. Pressure so deep inside of me that I could barely breathe. He kept it up, slowing down even more if possible, each stroke long and slow. I could feel every inch of him stroking my flesh and I knew that if I didn't get to come soon I would break the bed frame with my struggles.

Ranger kept control of the pace, deliberately denying me the orgasm. I was tugging on my bonds in earnest, trying to lift my hips, anything to create more friction, more contact. I cried out in frustration when I felt the orgasm slipping away once more. I was going insane with need and frustration.

"Oh God, Ranger, please. Please...Let me come." I panted, completely oblivious to the fact that I was begging and pleading. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating too fast and my blood rushing.

Increasing his pace Ranger started to pound into me, grounding his pelvis into my clit, making me scream and tear at the cuffs keeping me from touching him. I thought I was going to explode with the pleasure the sudden change in pace was causing me. I felt jolt after jolt of pleasure course through my body with every stroke of his length. I felt the familiar heat again, but this time Ranger kept going and finally sent me into a mind-blowing orgasm, making me scream out my pleasure. The waves kept rushing over me over and over again making me feel lightheaded with the intensity. Ranger kept up the strokes, his pelvis grounding against my clit, keeping my climax going until I was only aware of the enormous pleasure I was experiencing.

Ranger finally slowed down to let me come down from the peak. He hadn't yet come and kept up the long slow stokes, never letting me catch my breath enough to calm down. I felt another climax start to grow almost instantly, making me briefly wonder if I was going to survive another orgasm like that without passing out in the process. Ranger reached down between our bodies and applied pressure to my overly sensitive clit, making me scream out. The feeling of his fingers on me was too much and I tried to turn away from the touch, but the cuffs and he wouldn't let me. He kept up the motion far beyond what I would have done had I been alone. The feeling was too intense, too much and I finally exploded in the most amazing orgasm ever. The climax tore through my body, making me arch my back and shake with the convulsions. I had never before experienced anything so raw and deep and utterly amazing. I vaguely remember Ranger growling out his own release before I zoned out.

When I came to again, I was lying on my back on the bed, my hands free. Ranger was lying beside me, propped up on an elbow, looking down at me with a smile on his beautiful face. I was feeling incredibly satisfied and a bit dizzy and I realized that Ranger had just proved the myth of La Petite Morte to be true. My face split in a huge smile. Life at the Batcave was going to be very fun.

_

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed. I've had a great time writing this celebration to smut, but all good things must come to an end. Yes, even Steph/Ranger smut... I'm running low on sexual positions and places to do it on, but there will be an epilogue. :) There might also be a sequel if there is interest, so let me know if you'd like to read more about life at the Batcave, Scott and general craziness. _

_Thank you!_

_Lintu _


	10. Seduction

_Warnings: Smut_

_Disclaimer: The characters belong to JE, not me._

**

* * *

****Primal**

**Epilogue – Seduction**

_Pursuit and seduction are the essence of sexuality. It's part of the sizzle.__ -__Camille Paglia_

Three weeks after the fiasco at the restaurant and the subsequent payback, life at the Batcave was great. Or rather, life with Ranger was great. We hadn't established any particular rules for our relationship, but there was no doubt that a relationship existed. We spent pretty much every nigh together, either in my apartment or in the Batcave – yes I still called it that, much to Ranger's amusement. Even with our non-defined relationship, I was surprisingly happy. I didn't need a verbal promise or commitment from him, his actions made it clear that we were exclusive and I felt completely at ease with our situation. In the beginning I felt weird spending time with Ranger, doing couple things, but it soon became routine. Now I found myself missing him whenever he wasn't close.

I was currently in the Batcave contemplating a shower. Ranger had left much earlier to go to work and let me sleep in. He had also given me a key, which meant that technically I could do whatever I pleased. Still, being alone in the Batcave was a scary experience. This was it, the infamous Batcave. This was were the magic happened and I had a key to it all. And I was pretty sure the shower came with the deal.

I turned the water on and stepped into the spray. The shower was large and beautiful, all grey tile and glass. There was a built in bench on the side and several fixed showerheads and one hand-held shower massager. The hot water and the wonderful smell of Bulgari were getting to me, and I was suddenly very aware of being naked and wet in the Batcave. I needed to ease a bit of tension. Letting the hot water run over my back I warily eyed the massager. It was one of those with five different massage settings and I was pretty sure it would do the trick. Problem was, I was in the Batcave, and using Ranger's shower massager to get off seemed a bit dirty. I wasn't sure my body could take the rush.

Setting my doubt aside, I reached for the massager and turned it on. Ranger didn't need to know. The fact that Ranger knows everything never crossed my mind.

I adjusted the water stream to a nice, medium strength and sat down on the bench. Closing my eyes, I let the water work its magic and used my free hand to roam over my body. I imagined Ranger's hands on my body, his dark skin such a beautiful contrast to my pale skin. Moaning as the water hit just the right spot, I imagined Ranger's mouth on my neck, his fingers teasing my nipples. I felt the familiar tightening low in my belly and I tensed up. The water was slowly pushing me closer to the edge and I felt the very welcome heat spread through my body, signaling my verging orgasm.

I arched my back and moaned from the pleasure, then screamed in surprise and chock as someone suddenly thrust two long fingers into me. Opening my eyes I found myself staring straight into Ranger's black ones. He was kneeling in front of me on the shower floor. My heart was beating from the surprise and desire and embarrassment, and I was completely frozen in place. Ranger grabbed the shower massager and pointed it right at my clit while bending the fingers inside of me in a come here motion. I immediately exploded in a violent orgasm. The pleasure overtook me and I held onto the bench for dear life. I felt like if I let go, I might take off into space. I whimpered and felt my body vibrate with the shocks.

I rode out the climax but when I finally came back down to earth, Ranger didn't stop his ministrations. In my sensitized state, every jet of water to my clit felt ten times stronger, every brush of his fingers to my g-spot sent jolt of pleasure through my body. Pleasure I was not ready to feel this close after an orgasm. I tried tugging at his hands, but only succeeded in making the water jet stronger.

I gasped and tried to form a real sentence.

"Oh God, Ranger. Please stop, I can't take it."

He smiled and changed the angle of the water, making me cry out. "You can take it, trust me."

Ranger had never given me reason to doubt him, but right now, I really didn't believe him. If he continued much longer I was going to die of an overdose of pleasure. No doubt about it.

Ranger on the other hand, apparently didn't think so, as he leaned in and sucked one of my hard nipples into his mouth. He somehow adjusted the stream to a stronger setting and I couldn't even scream. My voice wouldn't work the pleasure was so intense. I trashed and shook and tried to do anything to make the feelings less intense. The taste of adrenalin was strong on the back of my tongue, and my whole body tingled. Ranger moved up and bit down on my neck and the climax hit me, strong and overwhelming. Liquid fire was running through my veins and my entire being was focused on the immense pleasure I was feeling.

After what seemed like forever, I felt the orgasm lessen its grip on me and Ranger eased up with the water. Slowly withdrawing his fingers from me, he kissed me on the mouth. No tongue, just a lot of love.

"Hi Babe."

I chuckled. Who says Hi Babe after having given the other two incredible orgasms? Batman is who.

"Hi back. I though you left for work already."

"I did. But then I missed you and decided to check if you're still here."

"You missed me?"

"Yeah Babe. I missed you." he smiled. "And I'm glad I came home, because I found this gorgeous woman in my shower, doing _very_ sexy things."

I felt myself blush. Ranger had just walked in on me masturbating and I felt really embarrassed about it.

"God, you're cute when you blush." Ranger said and kissed me again.

He deepened the kiss and as his tongue was busy exploring my mouth, I forgot all about being embarrassed and became very aware of the fact that Ranger was hard and ready and very turned on.

I ran my hands over his chest and flicked his nipple gently. He groaned against my mouth and before I knew it, he had turned me over. I was on my hands and knees on the bench and Ranger stood up behind me.

I felt him brush against my entrance, and braced my hands against the wall. He entered me in one fluid motion and I felt myself stretch deliciously around him. The warm water was cascading down on my back, and Ranger was moving in and out of me in long hard strokes. Leaning down over me, Ranger pressed small kisses on my back and whispered words in Spanish in my ear.

I was still incredibly sensitive from my earlier orgasms, and it didn't take long before I felt my muscles tightening again. Arching my back, I cried out my release, my inner walls clenching around Ranger. He growled at the new tightness and with one last stroke emptied himself inside of me.

We were standing under the hot spray, chest to chest. Our arms were around each other. I leaned my head on Ranger's chest and pressed a soft kiss there. I've never felt as safe as in his arms. I was warm and satisfied and I never wanted the moment to end.

"I think I'm experiencing the perfect moment right now." I said, breaking the silence.

Ranger placed a kiss on my forehead and I could feel his smile. "In that case, you might want to prepare yourself for a lot of perfection in the future."

_

* * *

A/N: This is the end of Primal. A huge thank you to you __all for reading and reviewing. But even if this is the end of how Steph and Ranger become a couple, there will be a sequel about life in the Batcave and I hope you'll keep reading. :) Thank you!_

Linda


End file.
